Angelic Devil
by Kjsama
Summary: AU - Klaroline. Klaus is the Original hybrid, the warlord and the Angelic Devil who, along with his family, is quickly becoming the new world order. Caroline, his equal, is sent to kill him, but when she meets the hybrid, she finds that her past life with him will make completing her mission complicated. Will she fall in love or murder him? Rated M for a reason
1. Chapter 1

**The warlord**

**A/N This is my second fic! :) I'm currently writing Desires of the Heart as well (feel free to check it out), but the idea for this fic came to me and I just had to start writing it!**

**This story is based on a novel that I have been writing for 10+ years and I thought it would be fun to replace my characters with TVD characters and their fab personalities and abilities.**

**I hope you enjoy ;)**

**Caroline POV**

I groan, feeling the sunlight hit my face relentlessly through my bedroom window. Already, I can hear my best friends singing outside, causing me to lie on my bed a little longer with a smile on my face.

After awhile, I decide to join them. I run into the shower attached to my bedroom, humming a tune as I run Shampoo through my blond hair. Grabbing my comb-a-matic, I visualize the hairstyle I want for the day. It hums into life, sensing my thoughts.

In a few seconds, the comb-a-matic goes through my hair, and does its job.

Looking at the mirror satisfied, I take off the headband and fluff my now curly, dry hair.

Going to my closet, I put my hand on the door and imagine the dress I want to wear. I have it in variation mode, which allows me to see other types of dresses that are similar to the one that I imagine. I know that I'm going out into the fields and it'll get dirty in no time but I pick the white laced sundress anyway with simple flats.

This technology costs a fortune anywhere else on the planet, but here in Mystic Falls, where everyone is equal and happy, such technology is commonplace.

So lucky that no one really leaves here except us Guardians. If every Mystican knew what the rest of the Earth held, they'd die with sadness and despair.

I know I nearly did, a few times, but coming home always had a way of rejuvenating me, cleansing me of the taint that the real world always tries to leave on me.

Still not trusting a machine to do my makeup, I keep it light, little eye shadow, some gloss, mascara and I'm done.

With a smile, I run out my bedroom door and immediately I'm assaulted with hellos and smiles from those who are already up and about in the huge living quarters that is like a permanent resort of sorts with restaurants, gyms, spas, you name it, all over the place.

This one, is called the Full of Light living quarters. It's my favorite, cause it's small in regards to the amount of people and they are very elaborate with activities they set up to keep you busy for the day. They literally have a little something for everyone.

I finally make it outside where the outdoor market is already bustling at 7am (yeah, I'm a morning person).

I pass through it, letting out a cheerful hi here and there before I finally make it to the entrance of the gardens. My best friends were singing a new song now. Knowing the tune, I join in, and the girls look up at me.

"Caroline!" Shout the olive skinned brunette and the Carmel skinned, green eyed girl in unison.

"Bonnie! Elena!" I kneel down and we hug each other happily. When I pull away, I glance at the white dresses they decided to wear which were nearly identical to mine. Catching my stare, we all laugh together. It's just like when were kids. Always wearing the same stuff.

"Guess some things never change," says Bonnie.

"When did you get back?" Asks Elena, moving her basket of fruit to the side while Bonnie moves so I can sit in between them.

"Last night. Man I missed you guys!"

Bonnie smiles brightly. "Same here Care."

"How was the mission?" Says Bonnie with a serious tone.

Elena and Bonnie were guardians like myself, preservers of the world order. We were a group of Seven (Me, Elena, Bonnie, Tyler, Stefan, Damon, and Jeremy) each gifted by the All-Father, the maker of every being on this planet, even the werewolves (though they are more susceptible to evil than all the rest of us). The vampires are different, created by the original witch Esther; abominations. We guardians never intervened directly with world events unless absolutely necessary.

"I killed the vampires that ransacked the three countries and claimed them as their own. They were really strong for some reason, but i managed it. Yet, I can't help but feel like it's just putting a bandaid on a festering wound," I say quietly. "

"We were sent on similar missions as well, but you're right Caroline, these random vampires will just get replaced by others. we need to go to the source," says Bonnie grimly.

"Klaus," says Elena.

I press my lips together and nod in agreement. "Yeah. The original family has become way too powerful. Especially him. We managed to kill Esther, Finn and Michael but that seems like nothing compared to what Klaus has accomplished."

"He's the freaking destroyer of nations, a hybrid: both vampire and werewolf. We talk about attacking the source but can we even do it? Even with the power of the All-Father behind us?" Says Elena.

"Yes. We can," responds a deep, male voice.

We turn around. Stefan, our lead commander is there wearing the guardian uniform: the trademark white jacket with silver embroidery that fit him so well. It subtly hugs his waist, while its tails flutter behind him. His chained belt holding a sword that glows with the same design.

Soul ripper- able to destroy both body and soul with one blow.

"And we are sending you three. Come to the briefing room with me."

We glance at each other as we follow Stefan, our faces filled with worry. We knew the stories about Klaus. His ruthlessness, his power.

It's quite possible that once we get to his stronghold that weren't getting out of their alive.

Then we smile, thinking the same thing at once. if we die, we're not going alone. he's coming with us.

* * *

**Klaus POV**

I stalk furiously to the double doors of the war room, and push them open.

My vampire council of twenty men, including my brothers and my sister rise to greet me.

I flash to the head of the table and sit, seething.

They all hurriedly take their seats. The minute I do so, I cut loose.

"Now. Can someone explain to me why five of our strongest outposts are in disarray?" I ask, trying to keep my voice even as possible.

When no one gives an answer, I explode.

"Speak!" I shout.

The vampires all cringe, while my siblings sigh. Elijah takes a drink, Kol stifles a yawn, bored, while Rebekah plays with her hair, unconcerned.

Finally, a blond haired, middle aged vampire, stammers out, "the head vampires of those outposts were staked my lord."

My eyes widen with surprise. "They were my sired hybrids, stronger than any regular vampire. No regular hunter can kill them."

"These weren't hunters."

He presses a button and the floor to ceiling windows in the room, illuminate like a television and start playing what I assume to be surveillance footage. Three videos feature what looked to be women all dressed in the same, white jacket that barely covers their midriff with tails. The embroiderery of the jackets match their eyes along with the shirt, the short ruffled skirts and their thigh-high laced boots. I watch the women cut through my men with their swords like butter. they then stake them all systematically, save the blond one. All their faces were covered like old school ninjas. they were fast, fearless and relentless.

But the blond one...I watch as she stealthily enters the outpost, Armed only with a tree branch, she Sneaks behind one unsuspecting vampire, disarms him quickly and stakes him. the three other vampires that are suddenly aware of her presence much too late, tries to swarm her but in a speed the video can't follow, they all turn to grey around her. She calmly walks away to the outpost tower as they collapse to the floor, dead.

"The blond one killed Lucius, Varys and Adonis all at once. Seems they had dinner together that night and e therefore were in one place."

I stare at the blond one with new eyes and I can't help but admire my enemy. Those three were the first hybrids I sired, that I trained myself.

And she killed them, all by herself, armed with nothing but a tree branch.

Impressive.

"Who are they?" Asks Bekah, intrigued. Probably because they all girls. She always had a respect for strong women.

"Guardians," mutters Elijah.

I don't take my eyes off the blond one as I continue to watch her work, mesmerized by her skill as I say: "I thought they were a myth."

"Well, obviously not brother," chimes in Kol. "They do look tasty. Especially that brown skinned one..." He licks his lips.

"How do we kill them?" I ask, finally forcing myself to stop staring at the screen.

Another vampire chokes on his drink. "K...K...kill them?" He squeaks.

"Yes you fool," I snap impatiently, his obvious fear making me want to rip his heart out. "Did I stutter?"

"Niklaus," says Elijah, "the guardians have never been killed. That blond one especially is the only other creature besides you that has an Angelic devil clan rank...a being that has the face of an angel, but the power of destruction like the devil himself. The appearance of just one guardian does not bode well. the appearance of three..." he shakes his head. "a death sentence."

I scoff at him. "Don't tell me you're afraid brother?"

He shrugs. "Not really. Just stating the," he quotes the last word with his fingers "facts."

I smile, as I turn to my council. "I want them," I point at the screen, "dead. At all costs. Find them and destroy them or heads will roll if they live to attack my kingdom again. Understood?"

"Yes, my lord."

"Dismissed."

When they all leave, Bekah says: "I don't think you'll have much of an army left Nik. Those guardians..."

"I know," I say getting up and walking to the WinTV that still bore the images of the guardians. I stare at the window bearing the image of the blond one, taking in her astonishing blue eyes. Aganist my will, I use my fingers to trace the curves of her face as I Speak:

"But something tells me that it won't come to that. That we won't find these guardians till they want us to and when that time comes, I kill them personally...one by one," I end with a big grin, relishing the challenge.

**A/N So, what do you think? Should I continue? Questions and suggestions regarding** **this fic is always welcome ;).**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Mission**

**A/N Thanks so much to those of you who have favorited, followed and reviewed this story so far :)! I'm going to write another chapter but those three things (especially reviews) will dictate if I publish more. I just think it's pointless to do otherwise if the audience (you ;) ) aren't into it.**

Key terms and some background on AD:

Background: AD takes place in a universe where those who aren't rich are stuck with technology, mentality and means equivalent to the year 2013. Those who are well off, like Klaus and Co., are far more technologically advanced and get to have stuff like WinTv's, Comb-a-matics, etc.) The lifestyles of the rich and ruling classes however are very feudal, sophisticated. They live big, indulge in balls and dress like the late 1800's-early 1900'**s, so the difference between the rich and the poor are very obvious.**

Key terms from last chapter: Angelic Devil – The highest clan rank in the world. It is a being that has the appearance of an angel but has the power of destruction like the Devil himself. Caroline and Klaus are the only two beings awarded such a title.

Clan Ranks – The classification system of all supernatural creatures in the world. The top clan ranks are Angelic Devil, Witches, Vampires, and Werewolves.  
**  
Guardians – Beings that carry out the will of the All-father. They maintain the balance between good and evil and in turn, world order. Members – Caroline, Elena, Bonnie, Jeremy, Tyler, Stefan and Damon. They were considered myth till recent events.**

**Mystic Falls – The hometown of the guardians. Currently unconquered by Klaus.**

**WinTv – Windows that can be used as monitors or televisions for business or recreational purposes.**

**Comb-a-matic – can style hair instantly based on the wearer's thoughts.**

**Think that covers it. Now on to AD:**

**Klaus POV**

I get up and walk to the WinTV that still bears the images of the guardians. My eyes fall on the image of the blond one, taking in her astonishing blue eyes. Aganist my will, I use my fingers to trace the curves of her face as I speak:

"But something tells me that it won't come to that," I murmur, mostly to myself. "That we won't find these guardians till they want us to and when that time comes, I will kill them personally...one by one," I end with a big grin, relishing the challenge.

I turn to my siblings just in time to see Kol roll his eyes and cross his arms, pouting.

I drop my grin. "What is it Kol?" I snarl, already irritated.

"How come you get to have all the fun?" he says with a huff. "What if we wanted to get a piece of the action? Plus, I wanted to meet the brown skinned one…" he whines.

I give him penetrating stare. Can he be any more obvious? "This isn't about you getting another notch on your bedpost, Kol."

Rebekah lets out a loud laugh. "You're one to talk Nik! I'm pretty sure you have a stream of whores lined up in front of your chambers every night."

I give her sidelong glance, leaning on a nearby pillar with my arms folded. "I find it interesting sister that you feel the need to take note of my sexual activities. Perhaps it's time for you to stop mourning the Donovan Boy and get some action between your legs. It's probably as dry as the Sahara Desert by now due to the lack of inactivity."

My sister turns a deep shade of crimson and looks away from me. I feel a deep sense of satisfaction, knowing that I won this verbal bout.

Kol chortles loudly. "Thank. YOU!" he shouts loudly, raising his glass to me.

Elijah pretends to clear his throat to hide his laugh but Bekah glares at him, her eyes dancing with unshed tears.

"Really Elijah? You too?" Furious and hurt, she pushes herself away from the table and storms off.

I bite my lip, feeling a bit regretful.

"Great job Niklaus," mutters Elijah.

My mouth drops, feigning innocence. "You laughed!" I accuse.

"But you started it," he says defensively.

"Actually Bekah started it," Kol chimes in. "Nik shot back in self-defense."

"See?!" I wave my hand in his direction. "Thank you Kol."

Kol smiles broadly, his eyes beaming with happiness, obviously moved. "You thanked me…does this mean that I get to meet the brown skinned guardian?" he asks eagerly.

I push off the pillar. "No Kol."

Kol looks down dejectedly just as Elijah says: "You will."

Kol brightens up.

I look at Elijah, trying to tame my anger at his obvious rebellion. "No. He isn't," I say slowly in a controlled voice.

"Niklaus," Elijah says in a similar tone as mine. "These guardians are dangerous. I hardly think it wise for you to go against them on your own. Especially with one that is considered to be your equivalent in power on her own."

"Fine," I conceded, running a hand quickly through my hair. "What do you propose we do?"

Elijah grabs his glass, and stands up casually. "Oh, I'll let you know. Someone has to have the brains in this family," he says, walking away.

I glare at Elijah's back with his snide comment as Kol gets up happily.

"Well. If these guardians are all that they are cracked up to be, it won't be long till I meet my Nubian Princess!"

I get up, now fed up with this conversation. "Good night Kol."

"Come on Brother. You can't deny that they look delicious. I saw how you were drooling over the blond one."

Against my will, I feel my face grow warm as her image leaps into my mind. Only her eyes were visible, but it didn't escape my notice her shapely legs, her small waist, the deep blue in her eyes that seemed so full of light that took my breath away the minute I laid eyes on her.

_Stop it! _furious at where my thoughts are going. _She's the enemy. Not just the most beautiful creature you've ever seen…_

I notice Kol's astonished stare.

"What?" I growl, annoyed.

"Are…are you…blushing?" he gapes at me.

"Good night Kol," I say gruffly, averting my gaze from him and storming off.

When I get to my chambers, I notice that my normal line of whores waiting to warm my bed is non existent. Which only meant one thing.

When I get inside, I smell her before I notice her on my large bed, naked.

I take off my shirt. "Katerina."

"Klaus," she purrs. She flashes to me and immediately crashes her lips against mine.

With a growl, I take her to my bed in the blink of an eye. My movements, my kisses are aggressive. In my encounters with her and her twin, it's never lovemaking. I'm Klaus. The hybrid warlord, an angelic devil. There was no room in me for such useless emotions. Therefore, my sessions with women were primal, vicious, and rough.  
Typically, someone dies or gets drained . Of course, I spread out the killings of my lovers so not to deter any future women.

Katerina and Tatia were the only sex objects that had lived so long. Probably because they were somewhat interesting. They are easy on the eyes, without a doubt and ambitious, thirsty for power.

Methodically, they weaved their way into my family by seducing dear Elijah. Tatia is the trickster between the two of the them and made Elijah fall for her so hard, that he made her immortal. Of course, she turned her sister, and then eventually started to move in on me. Obvioudly not in love with my brother and disloyal, I slept with her whenever she came to my bed Out of boredom.

After a few months, she would approach me during the day with tears, speaking of her and Katerina's poverty and if it would be possible to give them a place to stay and perhaps some servants.

Feeling benevolent, I give her a small property with some territory. Its not long till I find out that Katerina had convinced Elijah to do the same, revealing to me their game. I say nothing to Elijah, secretly angry that he's so easily deceived. I simply ask him the reasoning behind his actions. Turns out that Katerina sold him a story of her and Tatia being at the brink of bankruptcy and in danger of losing the territory that's been in their family for ages (mind you, it was the very same property that I gave Tatia). Gullible Elijah not only gave her money, but another territory as equity, making the twins one of the most wealthy and powerful vampires on the planet in just a few years.

When dear Tatia starts to whisper words of love in my ear and mutter wishes to be my queen for all eternity, I can't help but inwardly laugh. How stupid did she think I was? As queen, she would be my equal and there was no way I'd let a slut have such a title. Yet, I use her for her body and pleasure, not quite done with fucking her. Let her think that her plans for her and her sister were coming along, that she was fooling me.

For now.

I plunge myself deep inside her. Reflexively, she throws her head back, the pleasure flooding her body.

I thrust into her unmercifully, her crying out, shouting my name. As her eyes meet mine, I momentarily see the blue eyes of the blond guardian.

Spellbound, I stare back and bring my lips to hers softly, inadvertently slowing my tempo and stroking her insides gently.  
A new sound of approval leaves her lips and it isnt long until I feel her walls clench my manhood and I come hard within her.

Breaking the kiss, I see Tatia's brown eyes, leaving me confused. What was that about?

Gauging her expression and her loud gasp, I could tell that she had reach her own peak of ectascy.

I immediately roll off her. My mind going over all the reasons why that I would see my enemy in my arms in such a moment.

"That was so different. And amazing!" she says excitedly with a giggle.

"You need to leave," I say abruptly.

"Wait, what?" She says surprise.

"Go," I say roughly.

She pouts. "Is it because Kat and I missed the meeting? I'm sorry. I didn't mean to offend you. We were running late and..."

"Go!" I roar, my patience now dissipated.

With a start, she jumps off the bed, throws her clothes on and leaves in a hurry.

After awhile of trying to sleep, i get up. Walking to the back of my chambers, i open the door that leads to my art gallery.

All types of pictures look back at me, landscapes, abstract paintings, and lastly, faces of the people I murdered.

I've had so many conquests, so many victims that after six months I'm forced to burn the pictures. I would save one and bury it at the site of their death. If they were a ruler of some sort that did not submit to me, I would hang the portrait in their residence for all to know the face of my former rival that was dead somewhere for defying me.

It wasn't something I did for pleasure but it was a habit that I did not intend on breaking any time soon. Admittedly, I found it therapeutic.

I raise my brush and start to paint my most recent target that can't seem to leave my mind in peace. I know there were at least three guardians, but I find myself only drawing one- starting with her blond halo of hair and eventually ending with the mesmerizing blue eyes that I can get lost in for centuries.

Perhaps with her death, with her beating heart in my hands, my mind will find peace, I think with a devilish grin.

** [ Angelic Devil ]**

**Caroline POV**

We walk into the glass chambers of the Mystic Falls Chapel. People are there, worshipping and singing to the All father as we take a right into the gigantic library. Every time I walk in here, it reminds me of the one from Disney's Beauty and the Beast: Huge windows, spiral staircase, books all the way up to the ceiling…it was truly beautiful.

Stefan pulls a book from one of the lower shelves. The bookcase in front of him slides back, revealing a hidden passage.

When we get to the end, the girls and I notice Jeremy, Damon and Tyler sitting at the round table. They are all clad in their guardian jackets, collar popped up, and rocking customized, form fitting Dragon skin body armor. It looks almost Roman with its intricate designs and patterns. The slits on the arms of the jacket revealed their silver gauntlets.

I was the only one in the group who didn't do body armor. The most I did was leather gauntlets, but I'm getting too technical.

When I take my seat besides Tyler, I give him a peck on the cheek and a smile. We've been best friends as long as I can remember. He's like the brother I never had, like Stefan, Jeremy and Damon. He's a werewolf, giving us a special bond but that didn't matter. He wasn't like the rest of them, full of rage and passionate about killing. My Tyler has a heart of gold. But, because of who he was, he usually got the missions involving his kind, or shape shifters. He's an expert at stealth and great for that type of work. Jeremy is a hunter and can communicate with the dead making him the go to in regards to assembling accurate information for missions. Bonnie is a witch, having such a connection with nature that she can bend it to her will. Stefan and Damon can kill souls, while Elena was illusionist, making people see whatever she wants them to see.

"Hey Care," Tyler murmured.

"Ty. Ler," I break up his name in a sing song voice. He lets out a chuckle. "It's been too long."

"Tell me about it. And it totally doesn't look like things are going to be settling down anytime soon," he says with nod in Stefan's direction who was looking at us patiently.

"Done?"

I roll my eyes. "Don't let us hold you back Stef."

"Yeah little brother," chimes in Damon. "I know you probably have a hair appointment after this to get to and I…" he puts his feet on the table and gives Stefan one of his squinty stares and a grin, "…have a life."

"It's time we make a direct attack on the Original family," says Stefan, ignoring Damon's jab.

"That won't be easy," says Jeremy grimly.

"What did you find?" asks Damon.

"The place is swarming with witches, vampires and werewolves who have sworn their loyalty to them. The fortress that the Originals live in is surrounded by water and has only one entrance. A drawbridge under surveillance of at least 4 hybrids at all times."

"Hybrids?" Asks Elena, her eyebrows furrowing with confusion. "I thought Klaus was the only hybrid?"

"Not anymore. Looks like he's able to create more. They are stronger and faster than any regular vampire or werewolf. A problem."

I wonder if those creatures I killed during my last mission were hybrids. They weren't easy to dispatch...

"So what's the plan?" Says Tyler.

"We coordinate a strike on his kingdom simultaneously. "I will hit where Marcel, his captain rules, while Damon takes out Rose's territory and you take out Trevor's. The girls will breach the fortress and take out the Originals including Klaus. With these."

Stefan grabs a bag under the table and pours out the contents: stakes.

"Stakes can't kill originals," states Elena.

"These aren't ordinary stakes," says Jeremy. "These stakes are made from the White Oak tree that the Original witch drew power from to make her children vampires. It will kill them, including Klaus."

"Excellent," says Bonnie, grabbing one.

"I suggest Bonnie take out Kol and Elijah," says Stefan. "Elena take out Rebekah and Caroline take out Klaus."

My eyes widen. "Whoa, whoa, whoa! Wait a minute! I usually don't mind getting the short end of the stick but Klaus is strongest being in the world, an original hybrid, an Angelic Devil!"

"Well, so are you, Angelic Devil," says Stefan with a smirk. "One of strongest beings in the world I mean. The perfect match."

"Since when?!" I cry shrilly. This was not happening. Here I thought Stefan and I were friends. This is a death sentence!

"Since you were caught on Candid camera killing over a hundred vampires and three master hybrids during your last mission," says Damon smugly.

I put my head in my hands. "Seriously?" Here I thought I was going to live till my 18th birthday...

Tyler strokes my back while Stefan says: "I know it isn't ideal, but honestly you're our best shot. You haven't failed a mission yet and I know you won't start now."

"Come on Care. You bring elevated to the highest Clan rank in the world shouldn't be taken lightly. You got to believe in yourself," says Tyler, trying to comfort me.

"Plus Care, we won't be far away," says Bonnie, grabbing my hand. "I've got your back. There's no way I'll let my best friend die under my watch."

"Same here Care," chimes in Elena, her eyes shining with determination.

Feeling moved, I'm barely able to mumble, "thanks guys."

"Oh," says Damon in an overly emotional voice, pretending to wipe a tear from his eye. "It's so sentimental."

"Shut up Damon," we all say in unison.

** [Angelic Devil]**

By the next day, Elena, Bonnie and I make it to the Original family's stronghold in New Orleans at night. It's buzzing with excitement. Parties, street carnivals, everyone seems to be having a great time. You wouldn't know this place is home to the most dangerous creatures in the world. The area is quite prosperous, with the rich talking and laughing amongst themselves in their elaborate wardrobes. Even around 3am, the city is lively. After staking out the area for two days to take in the guards schedule, guests and shipments, we decide to make our move.

We walk till we make out the Mikaelson fortress. I hear the sea crashing against the rocks as loud as thunder. It's obvious that once you get in that place that getting out won't be easy.

"Okay," says Bonnie, all business like. "According to Jeremy's intel, Kol and Elijah's chambers is the main wing, Rebekah in the east wing and Klaus in the West."

"Great," I grumble, not looking forward to this at all.

"We can do this Caroline. We just need to be in and out."

"Fine. Let's just get this over with," I say.

We wait for the last shipment of the night; a truck loaded with food. We jump in the back till we make it inside. With a nod to them, we jump out and go our separate ways.

The fortress is quiet, due to it being so late at night, I assume. Ducking out of the way of a few patrols, I follow my copy of Jeremy's map and zone into the area that Klaus's chambers should be.

Pushing the door open slowly, I twirl the stake in my hand as I enter the chamber. It's dark, but the moonlight streaming from the nearby balcony door allows me to see just enough. I can hear the waves crashing outside, giving me a sense of calm as I come to the bed and find it empty.

"It isn't nice to kill someone in their sleep. And here I thought you guardians lived by a code of honor," says a man with a British accent.

I whirl around, coming face to face with the most handsome man I've ever seen. He has dirty blond curly hair, a visible stubble surrounding his luscious, raspberry lips. There is something regal about him as he approaches me with his hands behind his back. He's shirtless, wearing only silk black pants that ride low on his hips. I try not to take note of his perfect chest, honed muscles as my mind starts to scream the identity of the sexy hybrid before me.

He stops a few feet before me. I hear more footsteps and two dark haired men and a blond haired girl come up beside him.

An ambush. A damn ambush. They knew we were coming.

"I got to say, you look even more delicious in person," says the younger brown haired one. i notice a bat in his hands. "Shame that you and your girlfriends are dying tonight. I left them a present of 30 hybrids waiting in my chambers."

"So did me and Elijah," says the blond one all chipper. i now recognize her to be Rebekah.

"Which only leaves you Angelic Devil," murmurs the older dark haired one that could only be Elijah.

"No worries love," says Klaus moving slowly towards me like a hunter closing into their prey, "you'll be seeing them soon. We promise to be quick."

Instead of panicking, instead of thinking about Bonnie and Elena being dead, I smile. Yeah, I'm going to die tonight, but you better believe I'm taking one of them with me.

I throw my stake at Klaus. He dodges it barely as I predicted and smirk with satisfication when I hear Rebekah scream in pain. Hearing her scream, Klaus gets distracted long enough for me to I pounce on him, just as the doors swing open revealing a bloody Elena and Bonnie.

Klaus and I crash on the ground as I hear Bonnie chanting loudly and Elena crashing her fist into someone. His siblings scream in pain as the spell takes hold, but Klaus, seemingly immune, pushes me off him so hard, that my stake leaves my hand and sails across the room. I get up quickly, just in time to block his hand from plunging in my chest. I push him off and he follow through with a series of punches that I barely manage to block. One lands on my face, making me stagger backward and I feel his hand around my throat.

"It's time to die, guardian," he growls, squeezing tightly.

I feel my heartbeat slow, my breath getting shallow as I feel the life leave me.

I grab his wrist to pull it away from me. The minute I do, an electric shock surges through me. I take his face in and i know he feels it too. Images flood my mind that leave me breathless and more importantly, confused. Were they images of the past, things to be? What did it mean?

I feel his grip loosen around my neck, his eyes that were deep with bloodlust moments ago now seep with perplexity. I take the moment to draw on my last reserves of strength, his eyes growing wide with wonder as he watches my eyes glow yellow. With my werewolf strength, I push him off me, just as Elena jumps on his back, trying to twist his neck.

"We got to go!" I shout.

Bonnie nods and releases her magical hold on the three siblings. She grabs the bat and runs to me as Klaus throws Elena off him.

Kol recovers first and goes after Bonnie who swings that bat at his head so hard, it shatters, causing him to crash into a nearby wall.

I grab Elena and follow Bonnie out to the balcony where she jumps off to the roaring waters below.

Elena goes after her, leaving me with the Original family.

"Get her Nik!" screams Rebekah from the floor of the chambers. Elijah, who had moved to Kol, stares at Klaus, waiting for him to make his move.

Klaus, however, stares at me intensely, his expression unreadable. Whatever he saw, changed something for him. Seeing Klaus not moving, Rebekah, Kol and Elijah make their way towards me.

Without another thought, I jump. I feel like I'm falling forever before I hit the water and everything goes dark.

** [Angelic Devil]**

**Klaus POV**

Rebekah shoves me roughly. "What the hell Nik?! We had them! Now they got away!"

Kol shrugs, leaning on the balcony door. "Well. At least I get to see my Nubian princess again. She's even more amazing in person," he says with a twinkle in his eye.

"She broke your jaw with your own bat idiot," snaps Bekah.

"And it was unbelievably sexy," he says with an impish grin.

I hear Bekah scoff as I look over the balcony railing down to the sea below. It's a long jump and the waters weren't calm.

"Do you think they survived?" Elijah asks next to me.

"It'll take much more than that to kill them."

Elijah sighs. "What happened Niklaus? Why didn't you kill the blond one? She was dying. I saw it."

I purse my lips, searching for an answer. I remember the feel of her soft ivory skin under my fingertips, how the moonlight gave her an ethreal glow, the scent of honey and lavander emitting from her. Having her so close was intoxicating. The video did not do her justice and failed in capturing just how magnificent a creature she was.

"I...I saw something," I answer Elijah quietly.

I see his eyebrows furrow. "What did you see?"

I pause for a moment. After awhile, I settle on the one word that makes the most sense.

"Happiness...true happiness."

Before Elijah can respond, my door bursts open, two of my head hybrids appear with grim looks on their faces.

"What is it?" I demand.

"It's Marcel, Trevor and Rose. Their territories have fallen. They're dead, my lord."

This night just keeps getting better and better...

**A/N** **thanks for reading! Do you think the girls survived? Will they give up killing the originals since things went horribly wrong? What images do you think Klaus and Caroline saw? Don't forget to review! 10+ reviews = early update! Oh! And I'm looking for a beta if this story continues. Please PM me if you're interested!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Visions **

**A/N For those of you who have favorited, followed and reviewed this story, thanks SO much! This world I have created has been a passion off mine for awhile so your support, of any kind, warms my heart.**

**Your feedback keeps this going! I answer all reviews and try to fit any requests or suggestions into the story if possible. In my mind, this story can be as much yours as it is mine.**

**Remember, when a chapter gets 10+ reviews, I will do an early upload!**

**Also, shout out to SpringofMay for being my beta! Thanks!**

**Now, to the world of AD…**

**Caroline POV**

"Caroline," says a beautifully accented voice. "Caroline love, wake up."

My eyes snap open. When I look around, I find myself in a vast field with an array of flowers. I stand up, looking down to find myself wearing not my guardian gear, but a white dress that hugs my around the middle but flares out, brushing my knees.

Then, I see him.

He's sitting casually at a nearby rock, one leg propped up, resting his right arm on top of it. He's wearing commoner's clothing: a white Henley, black jeans and combat boots.

He smiles warmly at me, his gaze calling me closer, following me till I sit next to him.

We stare at one another, taking the sight of each other in before I break the silence.

"You're Klaus..." I say slowly.

"That I am," he replies smoothly in that velvet accent of his that just makes a girl want to drop their panties.

"The name is Caroline," I say, casually, acting unfazed, "and I'm going to kill you," I say, cutting to the chase.

The mirth in his expression disappears and becomes just as serious as my statement. "I surmised as much. I wanted to do the same when we first met but ever since the exchange, I..."

"The exchange?"

His face becomes a mask of pain as he cups my cheek, sending shivers down my spine. "I had failed you Caroline," he says softly. " I needed to make it it right, to understand your pain. But somewhere along the way, I lost myself. I lost my light. Leaving me in darkness. But you Caroline," he smiles broadly. "You're full of light now. A beautiful soul. Brilliant, powerful. All you were supposed to be."

I try to wrap my brain around what he's telling me, seeing the warmth in which he stares at me. Was he trying to say I wasn't always like this? That he sacrificed himself for me? And if that's true, then...

His eyes narrow at me angrily as if reading my thoughts. "No Caroline," he growls. "I don't want your help."

"What do you mean 'No'?" I snap. "If what you're telling me is true, that you are the way you are because of me..."

"I said no such thing love," he interrupts me with a controlled voice, through clenched teeth. "Every creature is responsible for their destiny. I chose a path and lost myself. That is the fate I need to live with."

"What about the visions?" I push back. "I know you saw them too. They have to mean something!"

His face falls at this, an emotion etches there that hurts my heart. "That future is gone Caroline."

"So it was the future," I say softly, confirming what I already thought.

He stands with a huff, stalking away. "Just let it go Caroline. Complete your mission and kill me. If you won't, he will. I am his property now."

I chase after him, grabbing his arm. He slowly turns to me.

"I don't know the history that we have," I tell him. "Hell, I don't even know it you're telling me the truth, but I'm not going to let this go. There's a reason we met on that balcony, there's a reason we saw those visions. There's a reason we're here right now. There's a darkness in you, yes. But those visions means that there's a light in there somewhere. That you feel, that you can love. And anyone that can love can be saved."

He stares at me, mesmerized by my words. Moved, he takes a step towards me, reaches out, and brushes my cheek so softly with his thumb. My heart hammers in my chest as he comes but inches in front of me, his breath tingling my lips as he speaks. "I don't deserve to be saved sweetheart."

"Let me be the judge of that," I challenge .

He drops his hand from my face, letting out a hearty laugh. "None of this matters Caroline. If you dont kill me, he will come and do it himself."

"Who?" I demand.

Klaus shakes his head.

"I'm not letting this go," I add, determined.

"So stubborn..." He turns from me with a deep sigh, walking away.

"You didn't answer my question!" I yell, calling after him.

"You might want to wake up love," he tells me, ignoring my previous statement, without turning around. "Drowning is not a good way to go."

I close my eyes, feeling a sudden burning in my lungs. When I open them, I see darkness and feel wetness all around me. The memory of jumping off Klaus' balcony leaps into my mind and I quickly come to the realization that water is filling my mouth.

Quickly, I claw my way into the surface, swimming as hard as I can. Thankful that I wear no armor that would make the swim much longer, I reach the top in no time.

I cough up loads of water, catching my breath simultaneously. A few meters away, I make out a beach. I swim towards it, noting that the sky is turning lighter. It would probably be an hour or so before the sun comes up.

Stumbling onto the beach, I see Bonnie, lifeless, unmoving. A few feet from her, Elena is in the same condition, the incoming waves pushing her further into land.

I reach Bonnie first, fearful.

"Bonnie, Bonnie!" I shout, shaking her. I start pumping her chest, putting air in her lungs, hoping, praying this would work.

Please don't be dead, I think, with hot tears streaming my face. Please Bonnie…

"Come on," I mutter, "Come on!" I yell more furiously.

She starts coughing up water and I let out a sigh of relief.

"Care?" she whimpers, trying to focus on my face.

I pull her into a tight hug. "By the all-father, I thought you were dead," I say, relieved.

She pulls away from me. "Elena. Where's Elena?"

Before I can speak, I hear the rushing of footsteps, of men shouting commands.

I grab Bonnie, and we stumble together a nearby bush, looking in the direction of the noise.

"Vampires," hiss Bonnie.

"Probably Klaus's," I add in agreement.

Klaus. His image leaps into my mind with his chiseled chest, stormy blue eyes, curly blond hair as he was choking me. He was not what I expected a warlord original hybrid to look like. I thought I was going to face a middle-aged, disgusting, scarface man, not Mr. Ultimate Eye Candy.

I blush. I did not just think that. I remember my dream of him, how charming and gorgeous he was in commoner's clothing. And those images I got when I when I touched him...I think feeling my blush deepening. There's no way he can be evil. there's no way that there is no hope for him if I had visions of me and him…together…

Bonnie's movement besides me yanks me from my brooding. I look to where Elena is, the vampires now surrounding her body.

Bonnie is ready to fight, but I hold her back.

"Care! They are going to kill her!" she says in a harsh whisper.

"We can't fight in our current state," I snap back. "We barely survived that fall. They'll be taking three guardians hostage instead of one. "

I bit down on my lower lip, holding back tears as we watch them take Elena.

"What do we do Care?" asks Bonnie, painfully. "We've got to save her, and we still need to take out the Originals."

I purse my lips, thinking. Then I smile devilishly. "I have an idea," I say conspiratorially.

"Looks like a good one," Bonnie responds, returning my smile.

"I hope so…"

**{Angelic Devil}**

**Klaus POV**

"I am surrounded by fools!" I roar, throwing a glass across my bedroom that shatters loudly on a wall.

"Niklaus. Calm yourself." Elijah says in a warning tone.

"Calm myself? Calm myself?! Elijah. 4 men," I raise four fingers at him, in case what I was saying wasn't clear. " 4 men have dismantled everything we've worked for in one night! With the destruction of Marcel, Trevor and Rose's territories, the whole kingdom is in disarray. My hybrids have been unsired somehow, leading my other territories into rebellion, compounding our weakness and you want me to calm myself?!" I snap.

"Oh we can fix this Nik," says Rebekah nonchalantly, her tone simply angering me further. "We never needed your stupid hybrids anyway. It's about time you realize who your real family is."

Furious, I flash towards her, lifting her clear off her feet as I crush her windpipe. "You want to repeat that little sister?" I hiss.

"Well," says Kol, sitting on my bed, amused. "This is getting out of hand."

"Niklaus!" Shouts Elijah, saying my name forcefully this time.

I ignore him, squeezing harder until a whimper escapes her lips.

She glares at me. "Do it," she squeks hoarsely. "Kill me. It still won't bring your precious hybrids back to you."

With a disgusted growl, I release her just as I hear a knock on my door.

"What. Now?!" I shout.

The door squeaks open, the familiar scent swarms my senses.

"This better be good Katerina," i say through clenched teeth, already fantasizing about snapping her neck.

With a wide grin and one hand on her hip, she says: "We have captured one of the guardians."

I can't help the smile that comes across my face as Kol perks up from my bed next to me.

"Is it my brown skinned goddess?" Says Kol excitedly.

Katerina purses her lips at the statement, not liking his obvious interest. "The guardian we have is olive skinned with dark brown hair," she says evenly.

Disappointment falls upon me, realizing how much I wanted it to be the blond one in custody, but I mask it. Guess it was too much to ask from this unlucky night for that big of a break.

"Take us to her," I command.

When we get down to the dungeons, we are nearly trampled by a horde of vampire guards, running away in fear.

Elijah and I glance at each other before we run to the last cell at the end of the hall. When we get there, we freeze.

It's not the twenty dead vampires on the ground that stops us.

Its the Terror that overtakes us as We come face to face with not a guardian, but Mikael.

"What's the matter, boy?" He spat in my face. "You look like you've seen a ghost."

Though the shock paralyzes us, Kol blows past us, and slams Mikael against the wall. At contact, Mikael turns into the olive skinned guardian.

"An illusionist," mutters Elijah.

"I think it's time to start talking love," says Kol,smiling at her.

"I think it's time you get your filthy hands off me," she mutters. I see the imprints of a smile, under the cloth hiding her mouth. Out of thin air, I see Mikael flash towards Kol, stabbing him in the back.

He screams in pain, letting her go.

"You heard the girl," says Mikael, smiling evily, raising his hand to stab again with what looked like a white oak stake.

Elijah and I flash towards Mikael but stop, screaming in pain, feeling powerful magic bringing us to our knees. I struggle to get to my feet, while Elijah raises his head enough to look at our attacker.

"M...mother," stammers Elijah.

She glances at me, instantly bringing me to my knees, her power too great.

"I am sorry my sons," she whispers. "It's time for me to amend my mistake."

"Oh sod off you old hag," says Rebekah as she snaps Esther's neck. At the same time, Katerina flashes to the unsuspecting guardian that was too focused on us and plunges a syringe in her throat.

With the pain and visions gone, we all surround the unconscious guardian.

"I don't think she'll be needing this anymore," says Katerina with a smirk, as she yanks the guardian's mask off.

The room turns deathly quiet as Katerina gasps.

"What the hell?" Mutters Kol.

"Tatia?" Says Elijah.

I shake my head. "No. The smell is wrong," I say slowly, taking in the girl on the floor.

"Another illusion?" Offers Rebekah.

"No," says Katerina, now looking at us with tears in her eyes. "This is my sister Elena."

"I didn't know you were triplets," says Kol quietly.

"We're not."

"You're not making any sense," I snap my patience waning.

"What I mean is that we were born triplets but...but" she chokes on her tears, "She died! Our sister Elena died at childbirth!"

**A/N thoughts, predictions? Love to hear them!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Infiltration**

**A/N Wow! Thank you for the out pour of support for this fic! Because last chapter got more than 10 reviews, as promised, here's an early update.**

**Shout out to those who made this early update possible: Guest 1,2,3,4, 5, and 6, Aaaammber, rosa Wiltshire13, Robinrulze, and SpringofMay.**

**Guest 4 & 6: I know you're wondering about Caroline's plan. That will be answered this chapter. As for going all hardcore on the originals, Caroline will be hesitant in being part of such of thing since she senses that Klaus may not be as bad as everyone thinks he is as eluded to last chapter. Doesn't mean** **that everyone else will** **be about Joining the understand Klaus and his family bandwagon.**

**As always, if a chapter gets 10+ reviews, early update!**

**Big thanks to my beta SpringofMay for reading this over. You're awesome ;)!**

**Well. Chapter 4. Enjoy!**

**? POV**

I stand at the top of Mount Everest. With my spiritual vision, I'm able to see the whole world with one glance. What I see makes me smile. The darkness, the sin, covering the planet is immense. My smile fades a bit when I see flickers of light breaking the darkness. Two successful guardian interventions. The third is unsiring Niklaus's hybrids, making them free to fall under my manipulation. Sadly, Niklaus and his family are still alive, but no matter.

My plan is so close in succeeding, ironically thanks to the being who originally was to prevent this very thing from happening.

He had lost himself, just as I predicted, to save one dark soul that was to be my property.

Dear Caroline. I sigh, nostalgia washing over me. She was so magnificent. Never did I have a servant such as her, man or beast, that was ruthless and uncaring that reveled in bloodshed.

Even Niklaus, in his current corrupted form didn't hold a candle to Caroline.

But he had to intervene, the memory of that moment, making my essence boil. He had to try to make things right.

In any case, if the guardians do not fall in the trap of killing the original family for me, I will be seeing them soon. And, there _will_ be blood.

**{Angelic Devil}**

**Caroline POV**

"This. Sucks," grumbles Bonnie besides me. "You really couldn't come up with a better," she sniffs her horrid, cotton, slave rags we stole from a supply closet within the fortress and makes a face, "less smelly option?"

"Now Bonnie," I say in a patient, teacher like voice, putting some dirt on my cheeks and my blue rags. "What is the first thing we learn about infiltration and reconnaissance?"

"That the servants know everything," Bonnie says begrudgingly.

"Exactly. They are the eyes and ears of every establishment because everyone in power considers them invisible. So, the quickest way for us to find Elena and the weakness of the Originals is by being servants. Obviously, going in half cocked was not smart. If you don't remember, we almost died."

Bonnie rolls her eyes. "Speak for yourself. I had them on their knees and I broke the younger one's jaw, Kol," she says, smugly.

"Sure Bon," I say, dismissively. She so annoying when she gets her head all blown up.

"And you need to stop reading war tactics," she adds. "Your lectures are starting to get annoying."

Before I can throw a snide remark her direction, a voice interrupts us.

"You two!" shouts a male voice.

We freeze, turning slowly to face a male vampire. Come on. We can't be caught. Our disguises are flawless!

"Madame Bijou is in the kitchen meeting with the maids," he says sternly. " Why aren't you there? Must you be punished?"

"No. No sir!" we stutter in unison.

"We got lost," I add meekly, barely looking him in the eye to play the humble, submissive servant flawlessly.

He narrows his gaze at us. "You're new? I didn't know we were accepting new slaves…"

We glance at each other nervously before he adds: "…oh that's right. Lord Kol and Klaus's personal slaves disappeared last week. Guess you're filling their slots. Correct?"

We nod emphatically while I think grimly, _They probably killed them_. Is there really any good left in them? In Klaus? Was he right about not being able to be saved?

"Come with me," says the vampire, grabbing our arms roughly.

When we make it to the gigantic kitchen, he throws us in and slams the door behind us.

"You must be the replacements," says an old lady, coming from a back room, wiping her hands on an apron that covers a plain red dress. She has on all types of jewelry from bangles, large hoop earrings and rings of all kinds on every finger.

Madame Bijou, I guess, eyeing her warily.

She stops in front of us, scanning us from head to toe with her hands on her hips.

"Already think you're too good to come to staff meetings, hmm?" she asks, narrowing her gaze at us.

"No!" Starts Bonnie, "We were…"

"Silence!" she snaps.

I press my lips together, making sure I don't let out a squeak.

"Blond one. You'll attend to Lord Klaus and Bonnie to Lord Kol. Wait for them in their rooms and serve them the best you know how or be killed."

I gasp. "Killed?" I squeak.

"Yes girl. Those two aren't like Lord Elijah and Rebekah who are slightly more lenient. They'll snap your neck if you cough at the wrong time. No exaggeration. That's what happened to Klaus's last slave. I already had to find replacements 8 times and it's only February. "

Bonnie glances at me with pity in her eyes.

"At least Kol rapes his ladies before he gets rid of them," adds Madame Bijou.

Bonnie's mouth drops.

"Good luck," Madame Bijou finishes with excessive sweetness. "Kol is in the main wing while Klaus is in the west. Be sure not to miss the next staff meeting. If you live that long," she says with chuckle, leaving us.

"Well," I say, sighing deeply. "At least we are where the action is."

"Yeah. I'm so ready to have Kol rape me and get his groove on," she says sarcastically.

"We won't be here long Bon. We are with the people who most likely have direct contact with Elena. We'll find her."

"And then I can kill Kol in his sleep," says Bonnie, with a joyful smile.

**{Angelic Devil}**

After Bonnie and I part ways, I made my way into Klaus's bedroom. Seeing the aftermath of our fight, I sigh. Knowing that since I was his slave now, I probably should clean up to kill some time before he comes, I sweep up, sifting through my conflicted feelings as I do so.

It's obvious that Klaus is evil. Why else would you kill someone for just coughing at the wrong time? Never mind the fact that he and his family had nearly conquered the planet and making him essentially a dictator.

And in my dream, didn't he say himself that he didn't deserve to be saved? And what is the deal with that? The Klaus in my dreams seemed way nicer, friendly even. Was he even real? Did that Klaus even exist? By the all-father, I probably just hit my head too hard when I crashed into the water. I'm a guardian on a mission. And that mission involves killing Klaus. The end. Why was I making it so complicated? Just because of the flashes I had and a dream Klaus I conjured up while in a mini coma? I probably made him up because he's so unbelievably hot and my mind wanted to justify my attraction to him.

Ugh! Wait! Pause. Attraction? Pump the brakes Caroline. Just. Deep breath. Focus.

As I finish fixing his bed, I notice a door cracked open, leading to another room.

Curious, I push the door open and gasp.

Before I know it, I'm walking into a gorgeous art studio, mouth wide open, gaping at the wonderful art that fills the room.

At a corner, I notice a stool with a table of art supplies and a covered canvas.

Tentatively, I walk to it, pull off the cover then step back, covering my mouth in surprise.

It's me, in my guardian gear and I look…wow. Majestic, unstoppable, beautiful. He captured me with such detail that it takes my breath away.

"What are you doing in here?" asks an angry, accented voice.

I whirl around just in time for him to flash towards me, grabbing me by the neck.

"C…Cleaning," I choke out.

His eyes narrow at me. "Who are you?"

"C…Caroline. You're new slave girl. Madame Bijou sent me in here," I gasp.

He studies me carefully. I watch his expression soften slightly when our eyes meet and he drops me.

I take a deep breath, desperate for air.

"This room is off limits Caroline," he says sternly, but his earlier murderous edge is gone. "If I see you in here again, I'll kill you. I'm I understood?"

I stand up, irritated. "Are you serious? Do you always have to be so extreme?"

He squints at me, his stormy eyes burning with rage. "What did you say to me?"

I step up to him, knowing that I wasn't playing the humble servant role well, but I just couldn't help myself. How could someone who creates such beautiful art be bad? Maybe he just needed a wakeup call. Maybe he was just a misguided soul. Well sign me up. I'll check him.

"I said you're extreme," jutting my lip at him and giving him all the sass I can muster. "Yes, you can demand obedience, but you don't have to kill people! Who knows how many good, loyal workers you've had but because of your temper and they did something small like cough the wrong time, you killed them. It's so juvenile and actually shows how weak you really are."

He closes the gap between us in a form of intimidation. I almost roll my eyes, but I just stare back at him, unwavering.

"I know you did not just call me, the angelic devil, the original hybrid, juvenile. Do you have a death wish?"

Sorry, but I just had to roll my eyes, ignoring the luscious raspberry lips that is inches from mine, the magnetic pull that's between us, calling me to close the gap. "Seriously? Another death threat?" I ask with a huff, annoyed. "That's already played out. All I'm saying is that an impulsive man shows weakness. Only one who tames his tongue and remains calm in all situations exudes strength. War tactics 101."

At this, Klaus's whole tough guy demeanor crumbles and laughs heartily. I look at him, now bewildered.

"You?" he manages in between laughs, "Have read war tactics 101?"

I blush, averting my gaze. "I…Uh…find it interesting," I confess.

The amusement never leaves his face, and I can't help but note that his Angelic Devil rank wasn't just appropriate to his abilities but his appearance as well. With the expression on his face, he looks innocent, angelic, not the devil is reputation made him to be. "There's more to you that meets the eye, isn't there love?"

My heart skip a beat when he says love. I find myself smiling back. "I think the same can be said about you," I say softly, gesturing to his work, "Lord Niklaus," I say softly.

He smirks at me, and I swear it increases his sexiness by 100% . "Niklaus is the name my father gave me. Please, call me Klaus," he says suavely, staring at me so intensely that I feel naked.

"Klaus," I murmur.

"Nik!" shouts a female voice from outside the door.

"Come sweetheart," he says to me as he turns and walks into his bedroom.

I follow him. My heart racing still at the way he looked at me. He was just too much. How can such hotness exist in one body?

"All-father, give me strength," I mumble.

**Klaus POV**

She has her eyes.

This...Caroline. She has the blond guardian's eyes.

It's that fact, that attribute, that allowed her to live long for me to even hear her explanation. Any other person I would of found in my studio would of been killed instantly. It's my sacred, personal space, and I'm highly protective of it.

Yet, I won't deny that I'm glad I wasn't so rash. Her fearlessness, her honesty shocked me. No one, save my siblings talked me in the fashion she did. Actually, my siblings would give me advice but very rarely challenged me so boldly.

It was refreshing. It made me feel...Normal somehow.

I see Bekah, waiting impatiently for me. Before I reach her, I take one quick glance at my new slave Caroline.

She humbly has her head down, wearing a blue bonnet to match her horrid blue rags. She's also barefooted. I'll need to do something about that. I note wisps of blond hair escaping underneath her bonnet but that and her blue eyes is all she has in common with the guardian. She has dark smudges covering her face, making her look worse than a commoner, unattractive even, save her moist, full pink lips, but despite all this, there's something mysterious, fiery, intriguing about her that makes me realize that I want to know more about this Caroline, no matter how long it takes.

I turn my attention to Bekah, who quickly gives Caroline a look, wrinkling her nose in disgust.

"New slave?"

I nod.

"Let's see how long this one lasts," she says with a sneer.

I hear Caroline shuffle her feet uncomfortably. Automatically, I feel the need to destroy any concern she may have concerning my sister statement, a rarity for me.

"If I wanted to kill her, she'd be dead already."

"Hmm," mutters Bekah with a shrug. "Whatever. I give her a week. Anyway, we got a witch. We should be able to interrogate the guardian now without fearing the illusions."

"Excellent."

My sister leaves and I start to walk after her, then stop, noticing that I'm not hearing footsteps behind me.

I wave Caroline towards me.

She looks up, wide eyed, "A...Are you sure, my lord?"

"You're my personal slave and therefore essentially my shadow unlike the other rabble stinking up the place. And don't call me lord. Just Klaus is fine."

With that, I make my way to the dungeons. Caroline is nearly running to keep pace with me.

Once I open the door to the dungeons, I stop, making her nearly run into me.

Without facing her, I say: "Now brace yourself. You may have read about torture in war tactics but reading is different from seeing. I need you to keep it together."

"Or you'll kill me?" She says.

I look at her. Again, no fear, simply a honest question.

"No. But I'm don't want to be bothered with your crying or whimpering."

"I'll be fine," she says so strongly that I can't help but be impressed with her resolve.

"Very well then." I push the door open. "After you."

**Caroline POV**

We reach the last cell, the smell of blood assaulting my senses.

Everyone is there, including two girls that look exactly like Elena (What in the world?) and Bonnie, who is standing next to Kol, not bothering to hide her anger. I take in Elena's battered, chained state, the raw flesh and blood poking out of her torn guardian gear. It takes everything within me not to run to her. I fight to keep my face expressionless, though I can feel the fury boiling in me seeing my best friend in such a state.

There is a middle aged witch standing before Elena. Klaus comes beside the witch and smiles devilishly at Elena.

"Hello sweetheart," he says to her, in a tone that isn't sweet at all. "I hope you're enjoying your stay."

She spits at him, which immediately sparks Klaus's rage. She is aganist the wall in an instant, a dazed look crossing her features on impact as he chokes her.

I see Bonnie make a move towards her, but I grab her wrist subtly but firmly.

She looks away, but doesn't move.

Elena is strong though. Even with her eyes bulging out in pain, she bites down hard on her lip, not giving Klaus the satisfaction of hearing her scream.

"Mercy Klaus!" Shouts one of the Elena look-a-likes suddenly. "We only just got our sister back. Please don't kill her!"

Sister? Are they twins? Elena never mentioned having any family besides Jeremy.

"If you ever bore any affection for us..." starts the other twin.

"I didn't. Talk to Elijah about affection," Klaus responds coldly.

He twists Elena's arm, breaking it, illiciting a scream. I turn away.

"Now. Tell me. What is your name?" he says, in an odd, calming voice.

I watch her eyes turn blank. To my surprise, she answers him in a monotone voice: "Elena."

"You guardians, what are you?"

"The hand of the All-father, enforcers of the world balance between good and evil."

"How many are you?"

"Seven."

"How are you alive?" Jumps in a twin, her interruption, clearly annoying Klaus.

Elena doesn't answer of course. It doesn't make sense, but Klaus repeats it.

"I don't understand," she replies.

"Those women over there are your sisters," he presses. "They claim you died in childbirth, yet here you are. How is that possible?"

"I don't know."

"How convienient," sneers Rebekah from the back of the room.

Klaus drops Elena, who starts to blink rapidly, her eyes going back to normal. He must of hypnotized her or something. I realize.

I can hear Klaus grinding his teeth, frustrated.

"If I may my lord..."

We all look at the witch. "Go on," mutters Klaus.

"Us witches, since we are naturally in tune with nature and therefore the will of the all-father, we know some things..."

"You traitorous whore!" explodes Bonnie, suddenly."How dare you help them! You're a disgrace to your clan rank!"

_Oh no..._

Klaus flashes to her. Before I can stop him, Kol blocks his path, surprising both Bonnie and I.

Klaus glares at his brother. "I apologize for Bonnie's outburst brother," Kol says with an easy grin. "I'm still breaking her in." Usually, a comment like that would stir another outburst from Bonnie, but she simply stares at him, shocked. "Isn't that right, darling?"

"Y...Yes. My apologies."

Klaus gives Bonnie one, last smoldering look, before he looks back at Kol. "Keep your pet under control Kol," he says, narrowing his gaze at them. "Another outburst like that and I'll end her."

I pinch her hard, as Kol comes back to her side. "Calm yourself!" I hiss, just as Klaus growls "Continue," to the witch.

The witch glances at Klaus, then at Bonnie, uncertain, but speaks.

"Legend has it that guardians are chosen from the purified dead that the All-father deems worthy. They have no memory of their past lives and their bodily forms are immortal. Only those who can kill souls can kill a guardian."

_Wait, what? No. No! We're dead? All of _us? _It...it can't be true!_ I look at Elena, who is just as stunned as I am. Then at Bonnie, who quickly averts her gaze from mine.

_She knew_, I realize, feeling betrayed. _She knew all along. What else do you know Bonnie?_

"You didn't know," states Klaus to Elena.

She looks down. "All I remember is a bright light in a glass chamber. It spoke to me. Said I was chosen. I...Didn't know I was dead," she chokes out.

Her twin sisters run to her. "It's okay," says one. "You're here now, that's all that matters. We'll go home and forget this mess..."

"Go home?" Klaus lets out a derisive chuckle, making my blood run cold.

The triplets look at him, frightened.

"She is still a guardian that came to assassinate my family. I'm executing her at daybreak."

Elena gives him an eerie smile as her sisters hold on to her, tears streaming down their faces.

And I knew, all hell was going to break loose.

"Sorry," she sneers at him. "But I'm not going to die in here."

Before he can respond, there is a loud explosion. The ceiling crumbles a bit, releasing a cloud of dust into the room. I can barely make out Elena, as I cough and hear a scream and a neck snapping.

Kol rushes towards Elena, but I trip him covertly. Rebekah and Klaus lunge for Elena, but her sisters tackle them, allowing Elena to escape. Klaus pushes one off him, and quickly tears her heart out.

"Tatia!" the other screams, tearfully. Rebekah goes to take advantage of her momentary distration but Elijah intercepts his sister. Klaus gives them a vicious look of disapproval, then flashes out the door, Rebekah and Kol following him.

Bonnie and I nod at each other, then run out.

When we get to the great hall, we find nothing but pandemonium.

"Attack! We're under attack!" Shouts a vampire soldier, fleeing the scene. I hear the great door at the end of the hall, leading to the main drawbridge open, revealing Stefan, Damon and Jeremy.

Elena jumps into Jeremy's arms, while Stefan and Damon stalk towards Klaus, Rebekah and Kol, swords in hand.

Well. This is going to get ugly.

**A/N Thoughts?** **Questions? You know what to do ;).**


	5. Chapter 5

**Bodyguard **

**A/N Thanks for all the support via favs, follows and reviews. I know the last chapter had 10 reviews, so I will be working to post the next chapter within the next 3 days to give you guys an early update. I am a woman of my word!**

**As always, SpringofMay, my beta, you're the best!**

**Now to the world of AD:**

**Klaus POV**

With a groan I try to sit up.

A big mistake.

Pain sears through all my joints and muscles forcing me to collapse back into bed heavily, sweating and breathing profusely.

As I grab my sheets, waiting for the pain to subside, I note that my body has no injures yet why...

"It's Stefan's soul blade. He stabbed you. The pain you're feeling is your very soul trying to heal, not your body."

I snap my head towards the melodic voice of Caroline. She is looking out the window, arms folded and her eyebrows creased with what I can only read as worry. She's clean, opting out of the maid rags and wearing regular commoner clothing; black boots, jeans and a white blouse. Her blond hair shimmers in the moonlight like a halo and I can't help but think I've never seen a creature so beautiful. Seeing her slowly reminds me of all that transpired before I lost consciousness...

_There are too strong, I realize with fear. A fear I hadn't felt since I was human, helpless and under Mikael's mercy._

_Unable to move, I watch the illusionist Elena conjure Mikael now, who snaps Bekah's neck and smiles maliciously at her body with a white oak stake in hand. I see Kol get beat down by the raven haired guardian and the younger looking one who was consoling Elena briefly before the fighting ensued. He plunges another wooden stake through Kol as he bleeds onto the ground, unmoving._

_Suddenly, I feel a gust of wind then a release from the spell that Esther was casting on me as Elijah rips her heart out of her chest._

_Knowing the danger that Elijah is in, I force myself, with every fiber of my being screaming with pain still from Esther's spell, to push Elijah out of the way before the brown haired guardian has a chance to attack Elijah in his confusion. _

_I feel a fist slam into my jaw, bringing me to my knees, as I hear Elijah scream in pain and fall to the ground, unconscious. With a growl, my fury overtaking me, I take down the brown haired guardian and punch him with all my strength, once, twice, before he blocks my third. Without a hint of emotion, I watch him crush every bone in my hand, making curl up in pain that only intensifies when I feel a blade pierce my through my stomach. When he pulls it out, I stumble back before he lifts his leg underneath me and kicks me clear across the hall. _

_I cough out a fountain of blood, the bones in my hand not healing. I look down at where he stabs me but I see no injury. All is feel is a searing, burning pain, mingling with my anger over seeing blood on the ground. _

My _blood. Something I hadn't seen for__ over 1,000_ _years._

_I look up and glare at the guardian approaching, and then I knew._

_This is it._

_The Guardians are as powerful as the legends proclaimed. Invincible as well, for I watch in despair as the bruises and cut lip I inflicted on him, that would kill any mortal, heal._

_He stares at me coldly as he approaches, his sword gleaming with an unnatural light. The other guardians make no move now, simply watching with bored expressions on their faces._

_So this is it. This is to be my end._

_I cannot help but smile._

_The brown haired guardian stops a few feet in front of me and speaks for the first time._

_"Though you face your imminent death, you find something amusing?" He asks._

_"Not amusing," I answer arrogantly, through the pain. "I guess flattered. Flattered that my end had to come by the hands of immortal beings I can't kill. Just how does one kill the soul?" My frustration coming out near the end, and the guardian does not fail to notice it._

_His expression darkens, "Are you eluding that this battle was not fair?"_

_My smile falls, and my eyes narrow, giving my answer._

_"Tell me Destroyer of Nations, Angelic Devil, Original hybrid, was it fair to leave over a billion children parent less? Was it fair to destroy villages who were obliterated simply because they would not yield to your will? Was it fair..."_

_"Fine!" I yell, unable to hear anymore, shutting my eyes tightly, forcing back the humanity that threaten to make me feel regret._

_I hear the guardian begin to raise his sword, and I open my eyes to see my fate._

_"Stefan..." says the raven haired guardian, cautiously. "What are you doing with your soul blade?"_

_"Killing him," says Stefan calmly. "And then the other one named Kol. Their souls are too black for a regular death where they can be reincarnated."_

_"You can't!" Shouts Kol's slave, Bonnie. Caroline comes up next to her, our gazes locking together as I read the sadness in them. She turns away. "Stefan, you can't," Bonnie continues. "We have never executed an absolute death!"_

_Stefan looks at her regretfully. "I'm sorry Bonnie. What I do, is what I am compelled to do."_

_My eyebrows furrow with confusion. How does he know her name? Why is even apologizing to a lowly slave?_

_I watch Bonnie narrow her gaze at him. "You are betraying him. You. His best friend."_

_Best friend?_

_"Bonnie..." He hisses at her warningly._

_"No Stefan! You can't do this! You know he's only like this because of Caroline! You owe it to him to help him!"_

_"Wait. What?" Interjects Caroline. "What do you mean he's like this because of me?"_

_They ignore her, while I struggle to focus, the burning now spreading throughout my body, weakening me. I hope that if I listen more and stay conscious, I'll become less confused._

_"He's too far gone, Bonnie!" Snaps Stefan. "Peer into his soul! There is no light left to save! He knew this would happen and made me swear to end him if it ever did."_

_He looks at me, with great pain and sorrow in his eyes. "Good-Bye my friend," he whispers._

_I close my eyes, suddenly too tired to move, waiting for the sting of his blade, the end._

_But it never comes. Instead, I hear the clang of steel against steel._

_The clash of the blades makes a sound that is loud as thunderclap, simultaneously, forcing my eyes open, I see Caroline in front of me, her rags glowing then getting enveloped into a blazing light that sends out a power surge that flings Stefan away from us._

_The power surge sweeps over me as well, bathing me in a blanket of warmth that dulls the pain._

_When Stefan rights himself and the light clears, it reveals a warrior wearing a cream dress coat that shimmers in the sunlight . The embroidered designs and cuts on it are masterful, floral yet tribal at the same time._

_The coat has a high split at mid right thigh that reveals an armored plated mini skirt with thigh high laced white boots. I barely make out the shirt made of lace under the dress coat that nearly covers her midriff._

_There were cuts on the sleeves, exposing strapped gauntlets that clasps both arms that matched the floral/tribal designs of her coat._

_Her blond hair shines like the sun and I am awestruck, seeing the blond haired guardian inches from me, staring coldly at Stefan. She didn't wear her face mask, allowing no doubt as to who she was._

_"Caroline?" I whisper._

_"You're not Stefan," mutters Caroline softly._

_His eyes narrow at her dangerously as the rest of the guardians stare at Stefan with fear, then at me with amazement._

_A devilish grin spreads on his face, as I see a yellow light disappear from Stefan's forehead, revealing the numbers, 666._

_"It's him. It's the deceiver, the devil himself..." Says Bonnie in a hushed voice._

_"Silas," finishes Elena._

_He takes a step towards Caroline but then all the guardians flock to her side and stand in front of Stefan._

_He lets out an unearthly laugh, his once green eyes now black and pupiless._

_"So he saved you after all," he says gleefully, "Oh my beloved Caroline, you have no _idea_ how much I've missed you! That light of yours is quite annoying but I'm willing to fix that. Once I get my vengeance on my dear Niklaus, you can take your rightful place by my side."_

_"Get out of Stefan Silas," snaps Bonnie._

_"Still alive witch and still by your mistress's side? Now that's friendship."_

_"If you don't get out, I'll make you!" She threatened._

_He glares at her and looks at me. "Not till he dies."_

_Suddenly, the burning pain comes back 10 times harder, causing me to scream my lungs out._

_I faintly make out my bones snapping, my heartbeat escalating to the point that if it goes faster it will explode. Right before everything turns black, I feel a soft hand grab my arm, slowly taking the pain away while I hear Bonnie chanting in some strange language and a scream across the room._

_Then everything went black._

* * *

"It isn't polite to stare you know," Caroline says casually, not looking at me.

I say nothing. Still replaying the events in my head. From them, I begin to deduce a few things.

1) Her and I have a past that neither of us are aware of.

2) Caroline and the blond haired guardian are one of the same, meaning that she is my mortal enemy sent to kill me. But because we have this past together that Stefan and Bonnie obviously know about, we have this bond that creates these visions that stops me from killing her, that makes Caroline, go against her calling and save me when she should be killing me.

A bond that even as a slave, makes me spare her, that now stops me from killing her even though I know her true identity.

A bond that has me, even in the state that I am in, thinking about how it would be to run my fingers through her hair, to press her flawless, toned body on mine and lower my lips on the precious, pink lips that are just begging to be ravaged by mine.

"Are you thinking of all the ways you can kill me?" She asks casually. "I was sent to kill you after all."

I smirk at her, wincing as I try to get up but I let out a gasp of pain, falling back as the burning within me washes over me. I barely make out a soft hand wrapping around my arm, soothing me enough so I can open my eyes again, meeting Caroline's bright blue ones filled with concern.

I feel my hybrid heart hammer loudly in my chest at the contact and having her so close.

Her vanilla and lavender smell assaults my senses and I silently vow never to forget her intoxicating scent.

She is murmuring under her breath, her gaze never leaving mine as I feel the burning dwindle and her breathing becoming erratic. Whatever she's doing to help me is draining her.

Why was this woman going so far for me? Whatever history that is between us, I'm still a ruthless, bloodthirsty hybrid that nearly killed her friends and tortured another.

I yank her hand roughly away from my arm, silently missing the contact.

"Don't do that again," I growl.

"You were in pain. Your soul knitting itself back to your flesh can be excruciating."

"I don't need your help. You aren't my bloody bodyguard."

"Actually, you do need my help," she snaps, her face now angry. "It's only Bonnie and I that's stopping the others from killing your family."

"What?" I hiss, my anger flaring up. "Explain."

She sighs heavily. "When I transformed and my light exposed Stefan for what he really was, my light revealed your markings."

"Markings?"

"Yes. Only guardians can read and see them. Yours...are special, and supposedly, according to legend, belong to the first guardian that was ever chosen by the All-father, the first Angelic Devil that is destined to subdue Silas, the deceiver, the demon, for all time. No guardian can touch you. We are ordered to help the first guardian to fulfill his destiny, not murder him. Also, I know if they kill your family, you won't stop till my friends are dead, so Bonnie placed a protective spell on them, repelling any guardian that means to do them harm."

Knowing that my siblings are safe, brings me peace but I can't help but laugh loudly at the rest of her statement.

"Do you know how foolish that sounds? I can't be your chosen one."

"Oh don't worry," she says with tight lipped smile. "You're not alone in thinking that. The others can't kill you for now but are determined to find a way to do so. Your crimes can't be ignored after all. But they can't make a move till Bonnie summons the spirits to verify why you have those marks."

"Yet, you're here," I say quietly, watching her. "Protecting me. Because you think they will try to make a move anyway. Why?"

She looks away from me, shaking her head as she starts to get up. "You should rest."

Before she can go, I grab her arm, instinctively not wanting her to leave. I pull her into me till she falls on top of me, her hands resting on my naked chest.

I feel the blood rushing through her veins as her heartbeat escalates and see the blush flushing her cheeks as I hold on her, unwilling to let go.

She tentatively looks into my eyes, my breath hitching in my throat as I look back.

"You didn't answer my question sweetheart," I say huskily, my eyes traveling to her lips.

I feel her hand move out of mine and reach out, stroking my cheek, drawing a low growl from me, the electricity from her caress, making me want more. What was this woman doing to me?

"I think you know why," she replies, her eyes dark with lust, looking at my lips in return. I clutch her waist, pulling her closer, her hands now traveling to the back of neck, closing the distance between us so my lips can taste her for the first time...


	6. Chapter 6

**Past and Present**

**A/N Early update, as promised! I wanted it to be earlier but it didn't work out :(. Shout out to those who made this possible: MyloveforKlaroline, Springofmay, Leialoha99, Guest 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, hallie, and Robinrulze.**

**As always, 10+ reviews = early update.**

**Plus, I would really like to hear if you guys have any critiques on the story as well. I do want to make it better than what it is and honestly, you guys can come up with stuff that I never would have considered so I'm eager to hear that type of feedback as well. I'm new to this public writing game so please critique, critique, critique!**

**MoomeyMoomster mentioned reading the actual novel of AD. You would think after me writing it for 10+ years it would be done, but unfortunately it isn't. If I ever finish it, I'll let those who are interested know. I plan to put in my favorite scenes from the novel into this fic (which I already did last chapter when Caroline saves Klaus). It is a massive piece of work though, with three parts, the first taking place in the alternate universe of Earth that this fic is based in, and the second and third in our present time. Clan ranks are fleshed out, along with the history of the guardians, the protagonist and antagonist but I digress. You can PM if you are curious about details.**

**SpringofMay, my beta, thanks for looking out ;).**

**And now to the world AD:**

**Bonnie POV**

I bite my lip, my hand hovering over the door handle to Kol's bedroom. I just finished doing the protection spell over Klaus, Rebekah, and Elijah who is still recovering from soul injuries, like Klaus, from Stefan's attack. Damon, Jeremy and Elena are still thirsty for the blood of the Originals, despite seeing Caroline's markings on Klaus. It took forever for Caroline and I to convince them to wait till I contacted the spirits for guidance before making their final decision. Plus, there's still the issue of Stefan being possessed by the Deceiver, the Demon Silas. For all we know, Silas commanded us to kill Klaus, not Stefan or the All-father, I pointed out to them, but I don't know if it was enough to convince them. Which is why I did the protection spell and was in front of Kol's door, ready to do it for him, but frankly chickening out.

I let my friends hurt him, beat him to a pulp despite the fact that he had protected me from his brother when I made my dumb outburst in the dungeon. I was just his slave. There wasn't any reason for him to come to my defense, but he did. When it was my chance to protect him and return the favor, I did nothing. Conflicted between duty and what was right.

Yes. He had done awful, terrible things (nothing compared to Caroline back in the day, I think, with a shiver) yet regarding that decision, that moment, he was more human than I.

With a sigh, I drop my hand from the handle again. I should give him some space. I'm probably the last face he wants to see...

"How long are you going to huff and puff outside my door my Nubian princess?" asks Kol with a mixture of exasperation and mirth from his bedroom.

I can't help but smile a little. His question giving me renewed confidence, I push the door open and walk in.

His wounds are far from healed, being inflicted by a guardian and all. It is only death blows (like a broken neck) that the originals can heal from delivered by guardian it seems.

He has bandages all over his body, meaning he is obviously in pain but somehow, that mischievous grin that I now associate with Kol is plastered on his face as he watches me.

He winces when he moves on his bed to make space for me before I sit.

I bite my lip guiltily. "Sorry. I should of stopped them...

His finger on my lips stops me from saying more. I blush at the touch.

"How about, 'Thanks Kol. From saving me from your psychotic brother. You were so hot coming to my rescue and all I want you to do is rip my clothes off and have you ravage me again and again...' "

I roll my eyes and scoff, cutting him off. "Not a chance Kol."

He quirks an eyebrow, confused. "Then why are you here?"

I grab his arm, making him smile broadly. "I like where this is going already."

_He's so full of himself, _I think, amused as I begin the spell. He watches in awe as his bruises disappear. When I let him go, he immediately rips off a bandage, revealing smooth, flawless skin.

"You healed me," he murmurs breathlessly.

"Not only that. You're indestructible now. At least till the next full moon. Not even the white oak stake can kill you. I did the spell for your brothers and sister as well."

"Why?" He asks in wonder. "Isn't it your job to kill us? Why the change of heart? I know I'm charming, but I'm not _that_ charming." There is a humor in his voice but I catch the seriousness there, the disbelief.

I decide to be honest. "You're right. I shouldn't be protecting you or your family. You all are ruthless and evil."

"But?" He presses.

"Silas. For him to possess Stefan himself and not send one of his lower demons is suspect. And considering that the order to kill your family came from Stefan, I can't help but think that killing all of you, especially Klaus is what he wants and I can't let him win. Not after all he's put Caroline and Klaus through."

"Caroline and Klaus?" He inquires curiously. "The blond haired guardian? They just met. Why are you making them sound like a pair?"

I try to say the truth directly, but Klaus's compulsion, though it was done nearly 2,000 years ago, is still effective, and stops me.

Seeing my struggle, Kol's look of curiosity turns into one etched in concern.

"Bonnie?"

"They have a history," finally saying something that the compulsion would allow. "Caroline was Silas's property, but Klaus took her place. The exchange. I'm assuming that Silas planned to take Klaus tonight, but when he saw Caroline, who he thought was dead, he hesitated. I think he still wants her."

"But I don't understand. Why would Klaus trade places with this Caroline? Klaus doesn't care about anyone but himself. You saw what he did to Tatia, who shared his bed more times I can count. Your friend will probably end up like her or worse."

"I highly doubt that Kol. If anything, history will repeat itself," I say, ominously.

**{Angelic Devil}**

**Klaus POV**

It's like magnetism. The draw to her.

Her scent, her body, her lips...

Never before have a felt such lust towards a female. Even with Tatia and Katerina who I considered good fucks, I was never pulled into their beauty, consumed with a desire to make them mine.

But when my lips meet her sugar sweet, soft ones, that's exactly what happens.

All rational thought leaves my mind and I find myself doing things to her as if I already knew what she wanted. She moans in pleasure under my grasp when I dart my tongue into her mouth. I feel her skin heat up under my hands when I pull her flush aganist me, feeling her hard nipples press on my naked chest. I explore her mouth, greedily, hungrily, feeling her hands caressing my chest, my shoulders, lighting my skin on fire.

"Caroline..." I murmur breathlessly in between kisses, my mind fogging up with desire.

I want her. I want her so much.

_You don't deserve her, _says a voice harshly_. She beautiful, pure, full of light. You'll taint her._

I kiss her more forcefully, in an effort to push the voice with its truthful words out of my mind. Caroline responds back to my aggression eagerly, grabbing my curls as she deepens our kiss.

The minute she does so, just when I'm about to go mad with lust, I hear Caroline's voice in a beautiful, almost musical accent:

"Don't stop Niklaus."

My eyes snap open.

I'm no longer in my bedroom. I'm in a tent of some sort, adorned in red and gold fabrics. It had large, embroidered pillows all over with a plush bed in the middle. The whole environment reminded me of some old movie of Indian royalty.

But my eyes fall on the beautiful figure in front of me in a red gold silk dress that trails down on the floor. It's sheer, with a deep v cut and thigh high split that leaves nothing to the imagination. I can make out the tribal tattoos all over her body, her red eyes, though abnormal are beautiful, exotic even. Her blond hair falls in heavy curls down to her waist.

"I should not have done that."

I whirl around quickly, immediately recognizing the voice to be mine.

His hair, _my_ hair was to my shoulders and I was wearing a plain white tunic with breeches. He runs his hands through his hair, like I always do when I feel uncomfortable or unsure about something.

Caroline walks towards "me" and "I" immediately take a step back, to her disappointment.

"Why? Why was it so wrong? Because I'm the heartless, cold hearted warrior queen?" She sneers.

"Caroline..."

"No. I get it Niklaus," she snaps harshly, turning away angrily. But behind the anger, I can see the hurt, the rejection and pain there. I couldn't help but be struck by how similar it looked like to the face I woke up to every morning...mine.

The other me must have noticed it too because he quickly closes the distance and pulls her into his arms, holding her from behind.

She sighs contently, her hands grasping his arms as his lips brush her ear, her neck, tempting her, making her shiver.

"You have not the faintest notion of how hard it is for me not to take you right now and make you mine," he murmurs seductively to her.

She turns to face him, her eyes pleading with his. "I want you to. I want to be yours."

He brings his hand up to her cheek, stroking it. "I can't Caroline," he says painfully.

"You can!" She pulls him closer, her hands running through his hair. I hear the low growl vibrating in his throat and see him warring with himself. "If you care for me, if you want me as much as I want you, you can!" Caroline says earnestly.

I see him open his mouth to protest, but she crashes her lips onto his and I see him break his resolve, the need for her taking over as he continues to kiss her passionately. When he picks her up and she wraps her legs around his waist, he slams her on the plush bed, rocking his body against hers. He wastes no time pulling her dress off, revealing her naked body.

I can feel everything he's feeling, the war with himself to do the right thing and leave her. But I also feel how long he's wanted this, wanted her and now it was within his grasp, doing the right thing is practically eliminated in his mind. Unlike me and my current encounter with Caroline that was nothing but lust and desire, there was something else between this other me and this Red eye Caroline. Something I don't recognize but is powerful that overwhelms every other emotion that wants to protect her, to sacrifice himself if necessary to save her. It is selfless, warm and despite all her flaws, it keeps no record of it, but is able to focus on her as a person, enabling him to cherish her above all else.

When he enters her, the euphoria fills every sense and he pulls her closer, her eyes locking with his.

"I love you Caroline," he says.

With a gasp, I find myself back in my bedroom. Caroline breaks our kiss, staring at me in awe with golden, werewolf eyes that slowly revert back to normal.

And I knew that I wasn't the only one who just witnessed that vision from the past, her stunned expression saying as much.

She pulls away from me quickly. Before I can say a word, she storms out the room, leaving me with the memory of her lips on mine and I knew from that point on that I wouldn't rest until I had her, until I could feel the emotion that drenched that vision from the past I just experienced which was stronger than any lust.

Love. I wanted to learn how and wanted to love her.

**{Angelic Devil}**

**Caroline POV**

Two weeks. It's been two weeks since I kissed Klaus. Two weeks since I've decided to avoid him like the plague.

Still can't believe I kissed him.

I never even kissed a guy before and there I was, practically throwing myself at the warlord hybrid.

I was possessed. I had to have been! That night was just not me! I don't do the romance thing! (Though I won't lie, I do read sappy romance novels from time to time, but that's not the point!)

And then there was that vision during our make out session. Where we...we...

I shake my head furiously. That was then, this now and the now Caroline is not going to do THAT with Klaus...ever! I don't care! I don't care how good it felt, I don't care her incredible he looked naked, I don't care how he said he...he...

Ugh! It probably wasn't even real! I admit, after the vision, I did go see Bonnie to get some answers but she didn't tell me anything and honestly, the more I think about it, the more I realize that I don't need to know what happened way back when.

We had bigger fish to fry than my wannabe love life.

"Caroline!"

I turn and glare at Bonnie who walks up to me with Elena.

"I know you aren't still mad at me," huffs Bonnie, putting her hands on her hips.

"Now why would I be mad at my so called friend who does nothing but keeps secrets from me?" I say with a mixture of bitterness and sarcasm.

"I told you Caroline. I promised and I was compelled. I can't tell you anything."

"I think you need to get over it Care," butts in Elena. "The past is the past. What matters is the now."

"We're the walking dead Elena. You heard what that witch said about us guardians. That means Stefan, me, you, Bonnie, all of us have a past life we know nothing about! And you want me to believe you're not the least bit curious?" I demand.

"I am curious," says Elena defensively, "but I died during childbirth, I don't think there's much for me to remember."

"In your case fine but the past gives people an identity!"

"Trust me Caroline," says Bonnie. "You don't want the identity your past will give you."

Before I can say anything, I am interrupted.

"There's my Nubian princess!"

Bonnie rolls her eyes and groans as Kol approaches us, smiling broadly.

"Hello Kol," she says nonchalantly.

"Don't be like that," he pouts. "You know you're happy to see me."

"What do you want?" Snaps Elena.

Kol's smile falls. "Pretty sure I wasn't talking to you."

"Doesn't matter. After the full moon, you won't be talking for much longer."

He steps to Elena, trying to intimadate her.

"Was that a threat? I hope it wasn't. Would hate for you to end up like Katerina running for her life or worse, Tatia, 6 feet under with no heart in her chest."

"Kol," says a strong, male voice warningly.

Kol looks at his brother Elijah, annoyed.

"I told you to get the guardians, not threaten them."

"She started it!"

"You're such a child," Bonnie says, aggravated.

"And you think it's cute," Kol tosses back playfully.

"Ms. Bonnie. The full moon is about to reach its apex," says Elijah. "If you want to summon the spirits, we must be heading to the garden. Everyone else is waiting."

**{Angelic Devil}**

**Klaus POV**

As the guardians file into the garden lead by Kol and Elijah, I find myself letting out a breath I didn't know I was holding when I see Caroline walk in.

I had only been two weeks since I've seen her, but it felt like an eternity. I knew she was avoiding me because of the moment we shared, the vision we witnessed but the time apart from her was nearly unbearable. Since that night, I was consumed with the thought of her, plagued with sleepless nights on which I drew her non stop, hoping to kill my desire for her to no avail. Finally, I came to the conclusion that I truly wanted her. Not only physically but her companionship, her spark, her light.

And I was willing to do anything to claim her as mine so she would never leave me.

"Better late than never Barbie," quips Damon, who is standing next to Elena's brother Jeremy.

"Oh bite me Damon," Caroline snaps.

"No problem Care." He grabs her by the waist and nibbles her neck, making her erupt into a fit of giggles.

My vision turns red at the sight, clenching my fist so tightly, that I barely feel Rebekah touching my arm.

"You okay?" She asks softly.

"Fine," I hiss through clenched teeth, my eyes not moving from Caroline and Damon.

"Okay," says Bonnie the witch. "I'm ready."

She closes her eyes, chanting and I feel a gust of wind wrap around us. When she stops her chanting, the whole garden becomes so quiet that you can't even hear a cricket.

Then a bright light appears in the middle of garden and voice echoes from it.

"Hello Bonnie, Dark Sorceress of destruction, handmaiden of the warrior queen, guardian. I sense that the warrior queen has been purified, and...another presence."

I feel my skin grow warm and I look with amazement as these tribal tattoos appear on my arm. I recognize them as the ones I saw on the red-eyed Caroline from the vision. They glow with an eerie light and when I look up, I see the red eyed Caroline glaring at me, her long golden locks in braids, clad in feminine, medieval battle armor and plated skirt.

"Hello Niklaus."

She grabs me by the throat suddenly, with incredible strength, choking me.

"It's payback time, beloved," she spat. "Now...Die," she growls, her eyes burning with rage.

**A/N Thoughts? **


	7. Chapter 7

**The Plan - NOW EDITED**

**A/N I know this isn't an early update but I owe you guys one so I promise to working on the next chapter in the next few days so I can put it up soon. If I get 10+ reviews this chapter, I will owe you guys another early update!**

**I just want to say thanks to everyone for allowing me to write a story I adore on a public forum and reading it. It makes me happy beyond words and your encouragement either through reviews, favs or follows warms my heart and keeps this story going.**

**Guest 1 has asked for more Elena and Elijah moments and I am happy to oblige. I originally was going to send Elena away but the more I think about it, the more I realize that Elena staying with Bonnie and Caroline will really work. So why not throw some Elejah moments in there? Thanks for the idea ;).**

**MoomeyMoomster - I promise to go into Caroline and Klaus's past lives together. I think it's just too juicy and so complex that there's no way I wouldn't. I'll take my time though. Hope that's okay.**

**This is not beta read but I hope the next chapter will be. I just wanted to put this up ASAP.**

**And now to the world AD:**

**Klaus POV**

I don't understand. She loved me...Didn't she?

Yet, as her grip intensifies and her furious gaze pierces mine, I doubt the vision, the lovemaking I witnessed.

"What's happening?!" Shouts Bekah in a panic, holding on to me.

"What are you doing to him?" Shouts Elijah.

"Bonnie, stop this!" Demands Kol, staring at me with concern.

"I'm...I'm not doing anything! I swear!" Responds Bonnie, in slight panic.

As I feel the life seep out of me, I realize that it was all a lie. Caroline didn't love me. I feel blinding anger for believing it, for being so gullible. _Of course it was a trick, _I think, my heart dropping in my chest. _She's killing you. Of course it wasn't real._

I see the anger flicker in her eyes into one of sadness.

"It was real for me," she whispers painfully in a delicious accent I don't recognize, responding to my thoughts with her eyes filling with unshed tears.

Then the rage returned.

"But you..." She squeezes harder, the pain consuming me like fire. "Betrayed me!" She spat.

"It's not true!" Shouts Bonnie shrilly.

"Who is she talking to?" Asks Damon in a hush tone.

Caroline's eyes widen, her eyes taking a bluer, outworldly quality. "It's a spirit. A very dark one. Don't you feel how cold the air got?"

The other guardians eyes change as well.

"She's right..." Whispers Elena, slowly smiling in satisfaction. "It's killing him."

Damon smirks. "Good. Problem solved."

"No!" Shouts Bonnie at them, then looks at the red eyed Caroline. "Let him go!"

"Shut up Bennett," she growls, her eyes not leaving mine. "I should've let you burn with your village and let those men rape you, you ungrateful, insufferable bitch!"

Bonnie's mouth drops, hurt, just as the red eyed Caroline drops in the ground in pain, releasing me.

We both grab our heads in unison, screaming.

Bonnie's head snaps to light in the middle of the field.

"You're killing them both!" She shouts at it.

"The warrior queen must be eliminated, but it has linked itself to the shell. It cannot be avoided," it says robotically.

Caroline hisses, her eyes glowing yellow as she manages to stand, then runs to the other Caroline, choking her.

Relief washes over me, making me fall heavily aganist Bekah who barely manages to hold me up.

I can see red eyed Caroline's hands burning, smoke coming from it as the other Caroline screams in pain.

"If I go," she says in a murderous tone to the light, "she goes."

Bonnie's eyes narrow at her, and she starts to chant, making the wind pick up.

Red eyed Caroline looks around in a panic, then back at Bonnie.

"You wouldn't..."

"Let her go, then. Or I summon him."

The fear in red eyed Caroline's eyes is nearly palpable, but she quickly masks it.

"No."

She takes Caroline's throat with one hand, smirking as she hears her scream and watches her eyes roll back.

"There can be only one," she says, before she cries out, her wrist turning into an odd angle as she brought to her knees by man clad in an elaborate, white guardian jacket with gold medieval armor underneath whose brilliance is a bright as the sun.

The air and gravity in the garden shifts, causing my siblings and I to fall to our knees, unable to move. The guardians are unaffected, along with the two Carolines and the new guardian that had appeared.

Caroline strokes her neck, breathing heavily as the other Caroline looks at the guardian in awe and fear, who is still holding her wrist.

"Whoa..." Says Kol, his eyes growing wide. "I can see everything now."

He wasn't the only one.

"Isn't that..." Starts Bekah, her eyes staring at the new guardian, stunned.

"It cannot be," utters Elijah in disbelief.

"Niklaus," whispers the red eyed Caroline.

"Send her back Alestria," he says, calmly, not taking her eyes off the red-eyed Caroline. "You've made your point. I'm here, just like you wanted."

He looks at the light with disdain. "Why else would you allow the warrior queen to materialize and attack Caroline. Am I right?"

"You've always been able to see through my methods," says Alestria. "Very well. I will return the warrior queen to her vessel. We have much to discuss."

The other me lets her go, her fury evident. "We're. Not. Done," she says, her accented voice full of venom as she turns into a red ball of light.

"We never are sweetheart," he murmurs, his eyes trained on her.

With that, the red ball of light hovers a moment and then sails into my direction , knocking me back so hard, that I black out.

**{Angelic Devil}**

**Silas POV**

I feel the air and gravity shift, making me hiss with discomfort in my current vessel. The guard watching my cell cries out, convulsing on the ground, blood running out of every orifice of his body. In seconds, he shudders violently one more time and moves no more.

Dead.

_Holy ground_, I realize in horror.

Someone has summoned him. It's the only thing that makes sense. No other being save myself can change the very atmosphere like this. I focus, trying to link to some form of darkness close by to erect my Hadacian shield.

I smile when my spirit latches on to another familiar one, allowing me to erect my shield.

The five, unsired hybrids with him, stumble out a nearby sewer drainage, clearly recovering from the effects of Holy ground triggered by Niklaus.

He saunters over my cell, his guardian cloak flapping behind him, returning my smile.

"I've come for you Master," he says. "Ready to go?"

"Took you long enough, Tyler," I smirk. "We have much to discuss."

**{Angelic Devil}**

**Caroline POV**

_It's him_, I think. It's the Klaus from the visions. His hair is short this time, like the other Klaus, but that is where the similarities stop. This Klaus, just from his stance, exudes regality, patience and warmth, while the other Klaus is vicious, impulsive, animalistic even. They both give off power but the type coming off this Klaus is mesmerizing, breathtaking even, making it impossible for me to take my eyes off him.

His back is to me, and I slowly come to his side as he glares at the light before him that he called Alestria. He takes in the Originals staring at him, his eyes resting on Bekah who breaks eye contact and starts coughing up blood. Elijah and Kol glance at her in concern and wipe their noses that start running blood.

His gaze softens. "My presence here is killing them," he murmurs.

"I know," says Alestria. "I will not keep you long. I have a proposition for you."

"Not interested," he says curtly.

The light blazes. "I wasn't done."

"Well, I am. The exchange is complete. With my body corrupted, you have no further use for me."

"You are the first Angelic Devil, the legendary guardian, His chosen vessel. Do you really think I would not work to purify you and return you back to your body?"

"Like I said, not interested."

"Silas has just escaped, with his pet. His power grows because you failed to destroy the warrior queen. Her spirit in your body has not changed the balance, it has only tethered it more to his favor. The darkness outweighs the good in the world and it is a matter of time before Silas can take his own body and walk the earth. Then, it will be the end and the fault will be on your shoulders."

I see his jaw clench at that, obviously disconcerted with information.

"I will not condemn Caroline to another lifetime of darkness," he says stubbornly.

"I know. I am not blind to your sacrifice, Niklaus. There is a way to purify her body permanently and have you return to your own body.

His eyes widen. "How?"

"You must return to the site of the exchange and recover your soul blade. Over time, its power has cleansed the site and can be channelled to purify you both, but the journey will be treacherous and the sword has created its own defenses so no regular being can claim it. I will reside within your sorceress Bonnie and serve as a guide. All I need is your word that once you two are returned to your bodies, that you will contend with Silas."

He pauses briefly, then says: "Very well."

"And you will not interfere with what will happen to Caroline next."

His brow furrows, warily. He opens his mouth to retort, but thinks better of it. "You have my word," he says slowly.

There is a flash. The light and Niklaus disappear.

The Originals stand slowly and I watch Klaus who gets to his feet first, his hybrid features etched on his face. His eyes fall on me and I feel my blood run cold.

He is angry...Very angry. In confusion, I watch him bite into his wrist, his gaze not leaving my face.

"You're a werewolf, aren't you sweetheart?" He asks me with a devilish grin.

"Yes," I say slowly, not knowing where this is going. The others sense the danger as well, and slowly come around me.

He takes two, menacing steps. "Tell me. Do you think it's fair to have you all stay in my home, be treated as guests and allow you all to live after you just nearly killed my family and I?"

Before I can even respond and before the others can react, he flashes to me and shoves his bleeding wrist in my mouth. I feel his hands wrap around my neck, causing my to panic before he snaps it.

**A/N Review please ;) **


	8. Chapter 8

**Once Upon a Time- Part 1**

**A/N I did it guys! Early update, thanks to: Lol, Guest 1,2,3,4, Springofmay, brighteyescoldheart, hannah, MoomeyMoomster and Robinrulze.**

**As always, 10+ reviews for a chapter = early update.**

**This update does answer hybrid questions from reviews.**

**Below, I introduce a new POV regarding Klaus. Niklaus POV is past Klaus's perspective and Klaus POV is present Klaus. Hope it isn't confusing and...**

**WARNING: This chapter is VERY dark and deals with sensitive subject matter.**

**Big thanks to SpringofMay for being my beta.**

**Now to the world of AD:**

**Niklaus POV**

Livid.

Just. Livid.

That's the word that comes to mind as I watch my idiotic shell flash towards Caroline and snap her neck.

_Alestria knew this was going to happen,_ I seethe. I knew when she asked me not to intervene with what happened to Caroline next that something was amiss, yet I trusted her.

I bloody _trusted_ her, the spirit that was our maker, the All-father to all beings or should I say mother but let's not get into the actual truth of who or what the all-father is. That's something to be addressed for another time...

Feeling death that seeps into Caroline's body like a poison, my rage simply gets more potent.

Damn that Caroline with her stubbornness! If only she had listened to me. I told her I didn't need her help!

When my soul doesn't detach from her body, death leaves temporarily, but I feel him, settling into an unknown space, waiting to cut the ties that hold me to her body.

I sigh. She will be transitioning soon. When I feel her consciousness, I don't say a word. I was just too angry.

I find myself glaring at a fireplace in the library back at Mystic falls, wearing commoner's clothing: A grey Henley and black jeans._ This must of been a place she feels most safe_, I muse, my mind falling into memories of the numerous times I spent there reading myself.

I hear her voice calling me but I don't respond until she comes in the room.

"Hello? Did you not hear me?"

"Of course, I heard you, Caroline. I think the whole Mystic falls would have heard you. I'm in no mood for company," I say shortly.

"Well, I'm sorry you're having personal issues but I have a real crisis on my hands. I think the other you is turning me into a hybrid!"

"Well. You would of surmised correctly my Wolf Queen," I reply somewhat sarcastically.

"Wolf queen?"

I sigh, with a dismissive wave of my hand. "Titles, titles. It's what people used to call you before you won so many wars that they settled on Warrior Queen. Forgive me."

"Okay. Whatever. Just tell me what to do. I can't be one of his hybrid zombies! Why would he even do this?"

My anger spikes again and I whirl around to face her, finding her dressed in jeans, a jacket and cream blouse. Though her state of wear was nothing spectacular, I still can't help but rake my gaze over her flawless figure, simultaneously fighting the urge to pull her body flush against mine and ravage her.

By the all father, why does this woman always bring out such lustful responses out of me? I focus on my anger in order to push away such thoughts so I can resume our conversation.

"_Now_ you want my advice?" I snap. "If I recall sweetheart, I specifically told you _not_ to help me. You put yourself in this bloody dilemma."

"So, what," she says irritated. "Now you can't help me? I came back to help you because I saw some good in you!"

"And that," I say, stepping up to her,"is why you are in this situation. Because of your foolishness!"

"Foolishness?! Seriously?! I heard what that spirit said you know. If the present Klaus was your former body then remnants of your soul is embedded in his cells, his being, no matter how overcome with darkness he is. There is an echo of your past self in there meaning there is a part of you left that can be saved!"

"I have no interest in being saved! Why is that so hard to understand?!" I yell, my patience obliterated.

"And what makes you think I do?"

Her question takes me aback, rendering me momentarily speechless.

Her gaze softens as she averts her gaze from mine. "I saw her too. The other me who wanted to kill you. I know she's the reason you're so bad. I know all that darkness I saw was her, not you. She possesses you. A soul so filled with sin, if it disconnects from its vessel would be eternally condemned, would be Silas's property forever."

I don't deny it. Seeing her distraught, doesn't sit well with me, and I feel my anger dissipate into a puff of smoke.

She gasps suddenly, her hands covering her mouth as her eyes grow wide with realization.

_I know that look,_ I think with dread. She had figured out something critical.

"By the all-father..."

"What?"

"You switched bodies with me!"

"Yes, sweetheart. I think we established that."

"No. Don't play dumb with me! We are condemned based on our actions and our souls are automatically associated with those actions."

Her forehead creases, obviously thinking hard.

"Which means that all the bad that occurs in a body corrupts the soul and vise-versa. Which means..."

Her gaze meets mine. "When your body dies, your soul will be held responsible for the actions my soul did in your body, and you would be eternally condemned and therefore Silas's property."

I hold her penetrating gaze, grabbing her arms as I passionately add, "But you would be free! Your soul would belong to the all-father and you would have an eternal life void of pain and suffering!"

She pulls away from my embrace, furious. "So that is the exchange? You taking responsibility for all the wrong I did?! I deserve to rot!"

"No. Your soul only became the way it is because I didn't do my job! Because I didn't protect you from him!"

She stares at me in confusion as I pace back and forth and run my hands through my hair. Her eyes are begging me to explain and I reluctantly oblige.

"As a guardian, what are our top three duties Caroline?" I ask her.

"To follow the will of the all-father, to maintain the balance between good and evil and..." She bites her bottom lip, struggling to remember the last, until her eyes widen, again stumbling upon something crucial.

I give her a sad smile. She was so much more than a pretty face.

"No..." She says softly.

"Say it Caroline," I press.

She swallows hard, already knowing where this was going. "To ensure that those chosen to be under our care do not undergo trials beyond what they can bear."

"I..." I push down the lump in my throat before I continue, not being able to look at her due to the guilt that is welling up in me. "I didn't do that for you Caroline. You were under my care and I wasn't there for you. Silas had his way with you and I didn't intercede. I am the reason you became who you were. I didn't come into your life until it was too late and by then my mission was to kill you," I end painfully.

She walks up to me and takes my face between her hands, making my breath catch.

"What happened to me?" She asks in a whisper. "Tell me."

We hold each other's gazes for a moment before I respond.

"No. I won't tell you."

Her face falls, her disappointment evident.

"But I can show you."

At least I think I could. Caroline was right. The soul leaves echoes of itself behind so I should be able to access her memories from her past life.

With a deep breath, I grab her face, searching. Eventually, I find it.

Before I make the connection, I warn her.

"Caroline," I say, tenderly stroking her face. To my silent pleasure, she leans into my touch and closes her eyes briefly.

"What?" she murmurs.

"You have to know that when I do this, you will be reliving your past. You will feel everything. Are you sure you want to do this?" I ask, pleading for her to say no with my eyes.

She looks at me, her determination evident.

"Yes."

Unable to deny her, I connect with the memory potion of her physical body and then we slip into a past life long forgotten...

**{Angelic Devil}**

**Caroline POV**

"Caroline! Caroline wake up!"

My eyes snap open, taking in my sister Lexi's smiling face.

I groan. "It's too early," I say automatically pulling the covers over my head.

She rips the sheet off me. "No it's not," she snaps. "It's 10am. Now get up and get dressed. We're going to the fields today. April is already waiting for us!"

She runs out of the hut that me, her, and my other sister April share. Lexi and April's straw beds are already made, meaning they did let me sleep in a little before they woke me up.

Resigning myself to my fate, I get up and strip off my nightgown, heading to the back where there is a hot spring that our family uses to bathe. Grabbing my bar of soap and towel, I cleanse myself, taking water from the spring and rinsing myself before I take a dip in the actual spring itself.

I sigh contently, enjoying the feel of the water. After 45 minutes of soaking, I grab my towel and pull a long wool dress from my side of the hut, perfect for working in the fields. I pull my hair up in a ponytail, running to the hut that belonged to my parents.

It's one of the bigger huts in the village, with a fireplace for cooking, a sitting area for family dinners and of course a big straw bed in the corner for resting.

I find my mother and father near the fireplace. I smile as I catch my father grabbing my mother from behind and peppering kisses on her neck, causing her to giggle like a teenage girl.

"Stop it William! I'm trying to cook!" she exclaims between giggles.

"It could wait," he murmurs, moving her her dress away from her shoulders and kissing it.

I hear my mother let out a low moan. "Oh William..."

Okay. This is getting a little graphic now.

I clear my throat, causing them both to jump.

"Caroline!" my mother shouts startled, pulling her dress back on her shoulders. She turns beet red, embarrassed while my father smirks at her, obviously not.

Instead, he acts all innocent, making me laugh.

"Is there something funny Caroline?" He asks, glancing and smiling smugly at my mother's reaction.

"You two are too old to be making out," I say, taking some bread and jam from the family table.

"Oh please," says my father with a roll of his eyes. "Sex makes the world go round. If the equipment still works, why not use it?"

I laugh as my mother's mouth drops, mortified.

"William!"

"What Elizabeth? Our daughter is 14 and of age."

"But. But still. You don't need to be so blunt about it."

"Fine, fine," he says with a wave of his hand. "Going to the field today?"

I nod, swallowing a piece of bread. "Yeah. April and Lexi are already there."

"Excellent. Make sure you lot come back before the sun sets. Matt is becoming a werewolf tonight and the whole village needs to be in attendance to support him through his first shifting."

I nod solemnly, walking out of the hut.

"See you later. Mom. Dad."

"Have a great day sweetheart," my mom shouts.

My mind is heavy with thoughts of Matt. Our werewolf village is pretty peaceful except for when people became 18 and transition into werewolves. Unlike other villages, we support each other and don't let one go through the pain alone. Luckily, we found a way to reduce shifting on the full moon once every three years after our 18th birthdays. A wandering witch called Ayanna that my parents saved from the brink of death made that possible as a show of gratitude, but transitions were still hard to watch.

I finally make it to my sisters who have their baskets filled with wheat, corn and other food. I wave at the other village women who smile back and wave enthusiastically back at me before I join my sisters.

Lexi had her long blond hair tied back while April had her raven black hair stuffed in a bonnet.

"Took you long enough," Lexi mutters with a playful, sideways glance.

April smiles shyly when I push Lexi playfully.

"Oh shut your face," I say, shucking some corn.

"It is like afternoon now," April says.

"I like to sleep in," I say defensively, "So sue me."

"That's the understatement of the year," says Lexi.

"Did you hear about Matt?" Asks April softly.

I sigh. Matt is such a good friend of the family. We practically grew up together.

"Yeah. It's going to be a rough night for him," I say solemnly.

"We should go visit him and Vicky after this. They don't have any parents so they'll need all the support they can get.

"Good idea Lexi." Then I came up with something. "Know what? Matt loves chicken. Maybe we can cook him some and..."

"Is that fire?" Asks April suddenly.

Both Lexi and I turn to see the smoke rising from the village.

Then we heard screams.

All the women in the fields panic. Some run towards the village, while the rest run the opposite direction.

My sisters and I are part of the group that runs back.

The minute we get to the village, we smell it.

Blood. Smoke and burnt flesh.

There are bodies everywhere. On the ground, hanging on trees...

"By the All-father," whispers Lexi mortified.

We hear more screams and the gallop of horses.

They had to be raiders, stealing and killing people as they went.

"We got to find Mom and Dad and get out of here," I say.

My sisters nod and run after me towards our parents hut.

My blood runs cold when I hear my mother scream and my father grunting in pain.

Without a thought, I burst into the hunt and freeze. Two men restrained my father whose face is a bloody mess and turning black and blue.

My mother is underneath some man who already has his shirt off and his breeches untied. She has bruises on her face and a bloody lip, barely conscious.

"No! Caroline!" Shouts my father desperately, "get out of here!"

I'm too stunned to move, until I hear my sisters screams. I try to jump on the man who grabs Lexi, but another grabs me by the waist and puts a knife at my throat.

"Well, well, well," says the dark haired man with the scar, hovering over my mother. "Why didn't you tell us you had such beautiful daughters William?" He sneers.

The man looks to be their leader by the way the man had the rest of the group's attention. He seems to be in his early forties and is an average looking man.

"Leave them out of this," my father hisses.

"Please," my mother pleads, "they're just children...aah!"

He strikes her hard across the face, making my eyes well up and making my father push against his captors in fury.

"I wasn't speaking to you wench!" He shouts, spitting in her face.

That was it. My father, with inhuman strength, bursts free, his eyes turning gold as his werewolf trait overtakes him.

He tackles the man and bites him in the neck before the man flips on top of him and pins my father by the throat, his eyes flashing gold enraged, his fangs down.

"How dare you!" He snarls.

My heart drops. The man was a werewolf too, and a powerful one if he can subdue Dad so easily.

"I was going to kill you all quickly but now you've made me angry William."

He flings my father back to his captors who start to beat him.

"William!" Screams my mother.

"No! Stop!" Yells Lexi.

April sobs uncontrollably as the man rips my mother's dress, leaving her naked.

He grins evilly, staring my mother hungrily as he says: "Stop. Hold him up. I want him to watch."

He drops his breeches, leaving himself stark naked for all to see.

We all watch on in horror as my mother's eyes widen with fright. He takes a knife, tearing into her chest, her arms, her breast before he roughly enters her.

My mother's screams pierce the air as I see tears fall from my father's face, weak and helpless as the man thrusts into his wife.

When he's done, he slices open my mother's throat and kicks her to my father who weeps over her body uncontrollably.

"Oh. Don't cry yet William. I'm not done," scar face man says mockingly.

He beckons Lexi.

"No!" I scream.

"No! Please," whimpers Lexi, "Please, please, _please_! Daddy! Daddy!"she screeches.

"Not my daughters," my father says brokenly. "Not them."

"You should of thought of that before you attacked me," says the man coldly.

The scar faced man is already big again when he rips the clothes from my sister and takes her from behind like an animal.

When he's done mutilating her body, he takes April but with her, he rapes her three times.

Before he ends her, she looks up at me with a dead look in her eyes.

"I love you Care."

The knife plunges into her chest and she sputters underneath him till her eyes turn glassy.

"Now you," I feel my captor lower his knife from my throat as the scar face man comes up to me, lifting my chin. "I was saving you for last."

I bite down hard on his damn finger.

"Don't touch me!" I spat.

Furiously, he grabs my neck and squeezes it, making it hard to breath.

"I'll do more than touch you," he hisses in my face. "Like your father, looks like you need to learn things the hard way."

He throws me to the ground. Instinctively, I wrap my arms around myself, staring at all the men in room.

"Okay men," he says with a devilish grin, his eyes not leaving mine. "I think I'm feeling generous. I'll share this one."

One by one, they have their way with me. Biting me, tearing me up, clawing at me as they each enter me. They are hot, sweaty and smelly, each one taking a piece of me when they finish inside of me.

I scream and scream, resisting, fighting back, but it only seems to fuel their aggression. Eventually, I let my body go limp as they continue to have their way with me, the scar face man watching on with a smile on his face.

Even the men holding my father get in on the ride, being sure to give my father to two other men who just raped me.

I stop counting after the 10th man.

Finally, scar face man hovers over me, gliding his knife over my battered body.

"Guess you lost all that spunk, huh kid?"

My throat is raw from all the screaming but I still manage to give him a piece of my mind.

"Go to hell," I croak.

"Sweetie," he says snidely, "we're already there."

He enters me so roughly that it brings tears to my eyes. I turn to my father who stares at me with unimaginable pain.

When I feel the man shudder with his orgasm, he falls on top of me, his face next to mine.

"I'm so sorry Caroline," my father says, fresh tears streaming down his face.

I want to tell him I love him. I want to tell him it's not his fault. I want to tell him he's the best father a girl can ever have.

But I don't have the strength or the voice to.

"Kill him," says the man breathlessly on top of me.

I watch two knives come to my father's throat and simulteoneously slice it open.

My heart clenches in my chest as the helplessness and fear give in to something new.

Hatred. Complete, unbridled hatred.

**A/N Part 2 is next. Dying to hear your thoughts. This chapter was rough...**


End file.
